Beside Our Story -WonKyu-
by babymoomoo1013
Summary: BoysLove - Cinta diantara mereka datang tiba-tiba tanpa mereka sadari , sebuah rencana indah Tuhan menyatukan dua insan dengan cara nya yang juga penuh dengan cerita-cerita yang pada akhirnya akan indah pada waktunya.. A wonkyu story.
1. Chapter 1

**Beside Our Story**

Chapter 1

Pairing : Choi Siwon and Cho Kyuhyun Super Junior

Other Cast :

Tan Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Kim Ryeowook

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Choi Seunghyun a.k.a TOP

Kim Yoona

Choi Minho

(GS for Heechul and Jaejoong)

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Family

Disclaimer : Wonkyu Milik Tuhan dan Keluarganya

Warning : Typo, OOC, YAOI , BOYSxBOYS, Mpreg, NO BASHING !

Summary :

Cinta diantara mereka datang tiba-tiba tanpa mereka sadari , sebuah rencana indah tuhan menyatukan dua insan dengan cara nya yang juga penuh dengan cerita-cerita yang pada akhirnya indah pada waktunya.. A wonkyu story ,

Let's see ^^*

DONT LIKE DONT READ !

Saya sudah memperingatkan dear ...

HAPPY READING ^^

"hyung aku ingin berbagi cerita kita di sebuah blog, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya kyuhyun pada suaminya sambil meletakkan kepalanya di dada sang suami yang tengah bersandar kepala ranjang tempat tidur mereka sambil membelai perut buncit istri nya

"baiklah apapun itu lakukanlah,selama itu membuat mu nyaman baby" jawabnya sambil tersenyum

"baiklah , apa kedua baby kita sudah tidur ,?" tanya kyuhyun

"mereka sudah tidur, tenanglah,"jawab namja bernama lengkap choi siwon itu sambil mengecup puncak kepala kyuhyun

"syukurlah, .. hyung , aku merindukan appa dan umma ," lirih kyuhyun pada siwon

"stt..baby sudahlah , kita harus berdoa supaya appa dan aboji mau memafkan kita , kau tau putra kita sangat menggemaskan semoga mereka bisa menerima cucu mereka walau mereka tidak memaafkan kita baby" katanya menenangkan

"bisakah aku melahirkan anak ketiga kita di korea hyung?" pinta kyuhyun pada siwon

"apapun kemauanmu baby, baiklah aku berjanji setelah kau menyelesaikan cerita di blogmu aku akan segera membawamu dan anak-anak kembali ke korea,"

"tapi hyung bagaimana dengan cafeku kalau kita pergi ke korea nanti, kau tau tempatku menjadi tempat favorite mahasiswa asia , jika mereka pulang kuliah"

"kita bisa mempercayakannya pada trio kebanggaanmu itu baby selama kita di korea nanti,"

"baiklah hyung, kajja kita tidur , aku ingin memulainya esok hari, jaljayo hyung aku mencintaimu,"

'chup' siwon mengecup bibir kyuhyun pelan , sebelum ikut merebah badan nya mengikuti kyuhyun yang sudah mulai menutup matanya "aku juga mencintaimu baby, ..."

Pagi ini seperti biasa kyuhyun selalu bangun lebih awal, menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami nya dan kedua buah hatinya sebelum dia berangkat menuju cafe tempat nya bekerja. Namja cantik bernama lengkap Choi Kyuhyun ini tangah mengandung 7 bulan, ini merupakan buah hati ketika mereka setelah bayi kembar mereka lahir 3 tahun yang lalu. Seperti biasa , kyuhyun akan memandikan kedua buah hatinya dulu , kemudian baru membangunkan si kuda tampan yang bekerja sebagai dokter bedah di sebuah rumah sakit milik pemerintah New Zealand, ya sekarang mereka berempat tinggal di sebuah kota kecil bernama Oakland di selatan Ibu Kota New Zealand. Mereka memulai semua cerita mereka di sini di kota kecil yang mau menerima keadaan mereka dengan segala keajaiban yang di miliki oleh Choi Kyuhyun.

Kedua balita siwon dan kyuhyun kini sudah duduk manis di kursi yang memang khusus di peruntukkan untuk balita, kedua balita berjenis kelamin laki-laki dan perempuan itu tengah asik dengan suapan-suapan bubur sayuran buatan sang mommy dengan lahap , sesekali kedua balita nampak berebut suapan dari sang mommy hingga menimbulkan kegemasan tersendiri dari kyuhyun ,

Siwon baru saja keluar dari kamar mereka dengan penampilan yang sangat-sangat rapi, dokter bedah berusia 28 tahun ini benar-benar sangat perfeksionis dengan tingkah laku sedikit aristokrat mencerminkan bahwa namja dewasa ini di didik dengan etitute yang sangat-sangat sempurna , seperti seorang pangeran. Namun kenyataan nya namja deawasa ini memang seorang pangeran dari Korea Selatan , sebuah negara mornaki yang sangat maju. Dihampiri nya kyuhyun yang menyambutnya dengan senyum mengembang di bibir merah nya yang manis,

"selamat pagi daddy..." sapa kyuhyun pada siwon, kedua balita itu mengikuti arah gerak suara yang mommy,

"pagi my beautiful mommy, 'chup'.. aku mencintaimu baby," kata siwon pada kyuhyun sambil mengecup bibir kyuhyun sekilas, kegiatan yang di lakukan hampir setiap hari di lakukan , sangat-sangat romantis, tapi siapa tau jika di balik semua ke romatisan itu terjadi tragedi di kedua keluarga mereka.

"daddy , daddy ..." panggil kedua balita itu ketika melihat daddy nya mendekat

"hai my big boy , my little princess , 'chup'," siwon mengecup kedua dahi balita kembar nya itu ,

"hyung , americano seperti biasa, maaf aku hari ini tidak memasak nasi goreng, sebagai ganti , aku buatkan waffle kesukaan hyung , tak apakan,?" kata kyuhyun sambil meletakan americano kesukaan suaminya dan waffle dengan topping madu

"apapun baby, kau sediakan aku apapun akan aku makan sampai habis ,,," kata siwon cheesy

"it's so chessy hyung , ini masih pagi,,..." jawab kyuhyun cuek "hyung hari ini aku tidak bisa mengantarkan si kembar ke sekolah nya , bisakah hyung yang antar , hari cafe sedang ada pesanan cukup banyak,"

"baiklah baby hyung akan melakukan nya,, ingat kau sedang hamil tua baby, jangan terlalu lelah , arrasoo,..."

"nde hyung kuda tampan,,,,"

Di dalam ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar yang terletak di lantai dua cafe miliknya itu, kyuhyun nampak menatap laptop di depannya, di baca nya kembali , kalimat demi kalimat yang di ketiknya di sebuah blog pribadinya sebelum kyuhyun mempoting ,, senyum tipis tercetak jelas di bibir merah nya...

"siwon hyung aku menulisnya..." lirih kyuhyun

Kyuhyun POV

_wonkyu blog's_

_Ini pengalaman pribadiku seorang namja istimewa. Cerita ini berawal 4 tahun yang lalu. Entah ini anugerah atau musibah buatku tapi takdir berubah semenjak bertemu denganya,seorang namja yang kini jadi suami ku Choi Siwon. Seorang namja yang sangat sempurna di mataku dan di setiap orang yang mengenalnya yang mempertaruhkan semua hidupnya hanya untukku,untuk melindungiku,mengubah takdirnya sendiri,kehilangan keluarganya demi aku. Sedangkan aku sendiri di umurku yang sekarang yang menginjak 21 tahun aku sudah mempunyai 2 orang anak kembar seorang laki-laki dan perempuan berumur 3 tahun tidak hanya mereka yang ku punya sebentar lagi kami akan menimang anak ketiga kami, ya aku sedang mengandung 7 bulan , dia buah hatiku dengan pria yang sekarang aku cintai bahkan aku rela menukar hidupku untuknya. Terlihat bodoh tapi ini benar-benar dari dalam hatiku, bahkan dulu aku tidak menyadari rasa itu tumbuh dengan sendirinya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya, ya hampir 4 tahun yang lalu hanya ada benci bukan lagi cinta tapi tuhan telah memutar balikan semuanya tuhan membuatku mencintainya. Hmmm... aku harus bersyukur karena dia adalah laki-laki terbaik yang pernah hadir di hidup kami bertiga, seorang suami dan ayah yang baik dan ini adalah rencana indah tuhan untukku walau penuh kesakitan kami alami. Kau tau hanya anak kami yang mampu membuat kami tetap memandang ke depan tanpa memalingkan dan mempedulikan masa lalu kami. ^^ _

_Namaku cho kyuhyun ah aniyaa.. sekarang namaku adalah choi kyuhyun di hubungan kami ini akulah yang berperan sebagai seorang istri ya karena aku namja istimewa yang di beri ke istimewaan oleh tuhan dengan rahim yang ada di tubuhku. Sungguh diluar akal sehat memang yang awalnya menjadi bencana buatku dan sekarang menjadi sebuah anugrah untukku. Ahh.. aku anak dari seorang pengusaha terkenal di korea kau tau ayahku adalah prudusen kosmetik dan farmasi terbesar dan terkenal di asia hah sedikit sombong memang ^^, ayahku cho seunghyun seorang ayah yang sangat keras dalam mendidik anaknya dan sangat egois berbanding terbalik dengan ibuku kim yoona dia sangat lembut penyabar dan sangat penyayang. Dialah kelemahan ayahku ibu yang sangat mengerti sifat ayah yang sangat tidak bisa di tolelir. Aku anak ke 3 dari 3 bersaudara semua laki-laki , kakak sulungku yang bernama cho yunho usianya 29 tahun dia sangat pintar di umurnya yang waktu itu 22 tahun sudah mendapat gelar Dokter anak di Oxford university London dan sekarang kakakku itu menjalan cabang perusahaan ayah di jepang menyimpang memang dari seorang dokter menjadi seorang CEO muda itu semua berkat ayahku yang sangat egois itu haiss maafkan aku ayah aku menjelek kan mu di tulisanku ini dan aku sangat menyayangi kakak ini dia sangat hangat padaku bahkan dia selalu memanjakanku dan ku dengar kabar dari minho yunho hyung juga mempunyai klinik kesehatan yang di bangunnya untuk anak-anak penderita kanker di seoul dan tokyo untuk anak-anak dari kalangan yang tidak mampu , membanggakan sekali dan kakak keduaku cho ryewook usianya 25tahun dia seorang designer tas terkenal di asia uhmm mungki di dunia ,banyak arti dari berbagai belahan dunia rela mengantri untuk sebuah tas rancangan hyung ku ini,dan tentu nya sungguh mahal design seorang cho ryewook dalam mendesign 1 tas limited editon aku bersumpah dan aku hampir pingsan melihat harga sebuah tas itu setara uang sakuku sewaktu SHS dulu dari ibuku selama 1 tahun hyung yang sangat mencintai dunianya mukanya sangat lembut seperti wanita hobby memasak nya membuatku tidak pernah kelaparan di rumah jika umma sedang bepergian untuk kunjungan kerja appa, ryeowook hyung pernah membuatkanku sebuah tas dan di dunia ini hanya aku yang mempunyainya , dan itu hadiah ulang tahunku ke 16 tahun ahh orangtuaku memang sangat beruntung memiliki anak sepintar kakak-kakakku , dan kau tau biarpun kakakku ini terlihat sangat manis dia adalah kakak yang sangat galak sekali dan kau tau dia sangat protectif dengan ku ahh aku sangat menyayangi mereka kakaku yang terbaik di dunia. Sedangkan aku ? cho kyuhyun aku cukup pintar bahkan di usiaku yang waktu itu menginjak 16tahun aku sudah duduk di bangku kelas 3 SHS aishh otakku memang sangat encer hihihi. Aku namja terjahil di keluarga ya karena mungkin aku anak bungsu sifat evilku yang suka menjahili kedua kakakku ketika semua berkumpul di akhir minggu. Yah aku sangat merindukan moment-moment seperti itu selama 16 tahun hidupku aku benar-benar merekam setiap moment yang terjadi di hidupku. Aku rindu kakakku yang selalu memanjakanku, aku rindu ibuku yang selalu cerewet karena aku susah makan karena terlalu sibuk bermain PSP dan aku rindu ayah yang keras , dingin dan egois itu. Appa, tiba-tiba rasa sakit menyeruah di hatiku entah aku terlalu takut untuk merasakan rasa rindu ini aku takut ini menjadi dendam dalam hatiku. Appa yang 4 tahun lalu mengusirku karena tau aku yang seorang namja yang bisa hamil, hanya karena sebuah kecelakaan yang terjadi antara aku dan siwon hyung di malam perpisahan SHS dulu. Ya ini aku yang tadinya seorang namja normal dengan seorang yeojachingu bernama lee sungmin dia adalah teman dari kakak keduaku, yah kami terpaut hampir 7 tahun tapi bagiku itu tidak masalah dia yang membuatku menjadi sangat dewasa di usiaku yang baru saja menginjak angka ke 16 tahun waktu itu aku sangat menyayanginya dia begitu mengerti aku dan sangat dewasa terimakasih wookie hyung karena telah mengenalkanku seorang yeoja yang berhati malaikat. Ahh kembali ku ceritakan kisahku yang bertemu dengan siwon waktu itu, kau tau siwon adalah putra mahkota dari seorang raja korea selatan. Kau tidak percaya ? akupun juga hmm siwon ah tidak yang aku maksud suamiku dia benar-benar putra raja korea dia putra pertama dari dua bersaudara adiknya choi minho kami adalah teman sebangku dia sama jeniusnya seperti .. tapi siwon hyung juga jenius kok , di usianya yang 22 tahun siwon hyung berhasil memperoleh gelar nya sebagai dokter spesialis bedah. _

_Pertemuanku dengan suamiku berawal dari perpisahan saat kelulusanku tepatnya 4 tahun yang lalu. Namja yang sekarang berumur 28 tahun yang menjadi suamiku waktu itu mewakili ayahnya untuk hadir sebagia wali dari adiknya choi minho, waktu itu sama hal nya denganku yang di wakili oleh hyungku yunho, karena ayah dan ibu sedang melakukan perjalan bisnis di beberapa negara di asia tenggara. Dan bagai takdir yang selalu mempermaikan ku , yunho hyung dan suamiku meraka adalah sahabat sejak duduk di bangku SMP hingga sekarang selalu bersekolah bersama hingga di bangku perkuliahan mereka, dan kau tau jae noona kekasih yunho hyung adalah kakak sepupu dari suamiku, tuhan benar-benar hendak mengubah takdir ku waktu itu. Yunho hyung mengenalkanku dengan siwon kesan yang pertama kudapat adalah dia calon raja yang sangat berwibawa. Tingkah laku yang aristokrat khas seorang bangsawan dengan atitude yang di atas rata-rata yang anggun mncerminkan seorang raja yang kelak jika dia sudah resmi akan benar-benar di idolakan oleh rakyatnya. Siwon hyung panggilku waktu itu, dia benar-benar membuatku sangat terkesan aku kagum dengannya.._

_Setelah acara perpisahan itu teman-teman sekelasku mengadakan cara liburan bersama di villa milik keluarga choi hah sungguh membuat terkesan acara itu karena semua akomodasi keluarga kerajaanlah yang menyediakan, sebenarnya aku sanggup membayar semua biaya liburanku sendiri tapi ini adalah hadiah kelulusan dari kerajaan untuk minho ini sebuah keberuntungan juga karena semua itu gratis hihi.. dan tanpa di duga siwon ikut mendampingi liburan kami selama seminggu di villa keluarga choi yeng terletak di pulau jeju itu. Dengan membawa beberapa maid untuk menyediakan kebutuhan kami selama seminggu. Siwon hyung dia yang bertindak sebagai pemandu kami sungguh rendah hati sekali dia selalu menyebar senyum manisnya pada penduduk di desa yang kami tinggali itu , sangat ramah ahh lagi-lagi tanpa sadar aku mengaguminya waktu itu , hei jika dia tau aku mengaguminya saat ini maka reaksinya adalah dia tidak akan berhenti tersenyum seperti orang gila slama 3hari .. dasar kuda mesum ! tapi aku sangat mencintainya..._

_Baiklah aku ceritakan kembali kisahku,_

_Saat itu adlah hari terakhir dan kami memutuskan untuk haiking di gunung dibelakang villa choi itu, hanya 10 orang yang mengikuti haiking itu termasuk aku dan suamiku. Dan kau tau kami sudah sangat dekat semenjak kami di villa itu banyak hal yang saling kami ceritakan dan kami bagi dan ternyata siwon hyung sangat dewasa sekali, dia suka sekali mengacak rambutku kasar saat aku bercerita padanya dan kau tau reaksiku aku akan segera menggembungkan pipi chubbyku dan mempoutkan bibirku di hadapannya dan membuatnya tambah gemas yah itu kebiasaanku didepan kedua kakaku jika aku sedang marah dengan mereka. Disinilah awal takdirku dimulai saat kami haiking tiba-tiba saja aku tersesat karena keasyikan mengejar kelinci hutan yang waktu itu kulihat sangat mirip yeojachinguku minnie noona,hihihi. Ani hanya mirip giginya saja yang menggemaskan itu. Ketika aku berhasil mendapatkannya dan aku baru tersadar jika aku tersesat , ya tuhan bodoh sekali aku waktu itu hingga aku tersesat begitu jauh dan tanpa sadar aku menangis karena panik , hei ini hanya karena aku panik aku namja evil yang tidak pernah menangis kecuali jika kedua kakakku menjahiliku sewaktu SD dulu. Hmmm aku duduk terdiam di sebuah pohon sambil menekuk kedua lututku dan menenggelamkan kepalaku ya kau tau aku masih terisak,hingga aku tertidur. Entah darimana asal suara itu seperti siwon hyung dan benar itu siwon hah aku benar-benar kehilangan semua tenagaku saat siwon hyung mendapatkan ku aku pingsan aishhh memalukan sekali aku sampai pingsan..._

_Aku terbangun di sebuah gubuk petani di dalam hutan itu hari sudah malam saat aku terbangun, ternyata aku masuk ke dalam hutan yang sudah dibatasi untuk tidak dilalui oleh orang yang belum berpengalaman tanpa pendamping. Hah bodohnya aku, siwon hyung langsung mendudukkan ku dengan memberikanku air minum , udara yang sangat dingin membuatku sedikit mengigil hingga siwon hyung membawaku dalam pelukannya. Hangat sangat hangat, kau tau jantungku berdetak 100 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, kau tau itu disebut jatuh cinta tapi aku benar bodoh waktu itu, terlalu polos atau memang aku tidak peka pada perasaanku sendiri karena ku pikir aku sudah memilik seorang yeojachingu jadi aku tidak mempedulikan perasaan itu,. Aku juga mngeratkan pelukanku pada siwon hyung aku mengikuti naluriku saja. _

"_siwon hyung maafkan aku..." kataku membuka perbicaraan ku rebahkan kepalaku di dada bidangnya sambil memilin ujung bajuku, hah kebiasaanku jika aku merasa sangat bersalah._

"_gwecana kyu kau memang membuat kami khawatir tapi sekarang aku sudah lega kau sudah ketemu" jawabnya sambil mengacak ngacak surai maduku itu_

_Dan kembali kurasakan perasaan mendesir di dalam dadaku , siwon hyung terlalu nyaman bagiku dia sangat nyaman bahkan terlalu nyaman siwon hyung memelukku dan semakin kutenggelamkan kepalaku didadanya menghirup wangi maskulin dari tubuhnya, siwon hyung waktu itu terlihat sangat tampan waktu itu, kau tau hanya dengan kaos lengan panjangnya dengan jaket yang tidak terlalu tebal dan celana panjang training. Dan bodohnya aku waktu itu hanya menggunnakan kaos lengan pendek dan celana pendek , dengan cardigan wol yang sedikit tipis. Huufft_

"_hyung , dimana teman-teman sekarang ? aku benar-benar merasa bersalah karena kebodohanku hyung ,hiks" ucapku lagi dan kali ini sedikit terisak , kenapa aku ini tanyaku waktu itu dalam hati_

"_sttt uljima sekarang hyung sudah menemukan mu sekarang tidurlah kyu hyung akan memelukmu sampai kau tertidur,,,hyung tau kau sangat kedinginan" jawabnya menenangkanku_

_Waktu itu aku merenggangkan pelukannya dan sejenak aku memandang wajah siwon hyung sambil berkata "gomawo hyung telah menemukanku ..." _

_Siwon hyung hanya membalas dengan senyumannya yang sangat manis dan kau tau aku sangat terpana dengan senyumananya, aishhh waktu itu memang aku masih bodoh dengan perasaanku sendiri_

" _mau ku ceritakan sesuatu kyu , aku tau kau belum ingin tidur karena udara dingin ini , kemarilah ,," ucap siwon hyung sambil mengarahkanku kembali ke dekapannya , entah apa yang membuat siwon hyung bersikap seperti itu memperlakukanku lebih bukan sebagai seorang dongsaeng dan aku kembali menempatkan badanku kembali ke dekapannya._

"_kau tau kyu aku sedang jatuh cinta dengan sesorang ,"_

_Nyuttt tiba-tiba ada rasa sakit di dadaku , perasaan apa ini "ohhh ,, chukkae hyung,,, siapa yeoja beruntung itu , kupastikan dia adalah calon permaisuri yang sangat cantik untuk seorang calon raja korea seperti hyung" balasku entah ada sedikit rasa sakit di hatiku waktu itu_

"_hahaha.. kau tau kyu dia itu sangat manis , kulitnya putih pucat, dan bibirnya merah seperti cherry aku mencintainya semanjak pertama kali bertemu , aku sangat ingin sekali menyatakan perasaanku padanya tapi aku takut dia akan membenciku karena dia sudah mempunyai kekasih "_

_Aku hanya terdiam memdengarkan tanpa aku sadari aku sedikit meneteskan air mataku, apa ini kenapa aku menangis , tidak boleh aku sudah punya minnie noona dan aku seorang namja normal pikirku waktu itu_

"_aku sangat ingin menciumnya saat ini aku ingin dia merasakan rasa yang aku rasakan ini rasa cinta yang datang tiba-tiba hanya dalam waktu tak lebih dari 3 hari hah ..." katanya sedikit menghembuskan nafasnya_

"_sungguh beruntung yeoja itu hyung..." ucapku terpaksa dengan suara sedikit serak karna menahan tangisku_

_Tanpa aku ketahui siwon hyung menundukkan kepalanya dan melihatku sambil mendudukankan ku dia menatapku dengan seulas senyum _

"_hei mengapa kau menangis , kau tau kyu kau lebih manis ketika kau tertawa dan kau jauh lebih menggemaskan di saat kau mempoutkan bibirmu itu tapi saat kau menangis itu sangat menyayat hatiku , "_

"_aku tidak menangis hyung ini karena aku kedinginan dan rindu orang rumah hyung kau mengada-ada hyung..." ucapku mengalihkan_

_Siwon hyung tiba-tiba mencium kelopak mataku yang basah karena air mataku kemudian di mencium setiap lengkuk wajahku waktu itu dan kemudian dia memelukku _

"_hyungg..."lirihku_

"_biarkan begini sebentar kyu, aku ingin merasakan mendekap orang yang aku cintai sebentar saja, sebelum matahari bersinar esok hari...dan semua akan kembali seperti semula..ini pertama kalinya aku mencintai makluk sejenisku yang nyatanya begitu indah dan memikatku kyu ,jebal biarkan begini sebentar setelah itu kau boleh membenciku"_

_Entah sejak kapan siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan menciumku dengan lembut menyatukan bibir kami dengan lumatan-lumatan lembut yang siwon hyung berikan dan kami terbawa hingga melakukan hubungan terlarang itu hubungan sesama namja menyatukan tubuh kami dalam peluh kenistaan yang kau tau tuhan akan membenci itu begitu juga aku yang akan mulai membencinya sebentar lagi ,,, haishh jangan bercanda itu 4 tahun yang lalu kau tau itu,,, keadaan sekarang sudah berbeda, ^^_

_Pagi itu aku terus menangis sepanjang perjalanan menuju villa choi itu,,, sempat kulihat wajah penuh penyesalan dari siwon hyung dan bingung bagaimana cara memenangkanku waktu itu karna aku tidak mau di sentuh oleh nya. Dan jangan salahkan aku dulu itu karna aku yang shock atas kejadian malam itu, kejadian yang terjadi antara namja dan namja. You know that i mean kan ... kkkkkkk_

_4 bulan setelah itu aku sudah menjalani hari-hariku seperti biasa kuliah di kyunghee university jurusan manajemen ,itu fakultas impianku, siwon hyung ? dia selalu mencariku selalu meminta maaf padaku tapi entah rasa benci itu sangat besar di hati hingga membuat sungmin noona khawatir karena perubahan sikapku yang jauh lebih pendiam dari biasaanya. Hingga suatu hari minnie noona memberanikan diri bertanya tentang perubahan ku 4 bulan ini dan juga perubahan fisikku_

"_chagiya,, kau sering mengacuhkan ku akhir-akhir ini , kau membuatku penasaran kyu tapi tiap aku tanya kau selalu bilang kau baik-baik saja kyu aku sangat mengenalmu bukankah kita sepasang kekasih, dan kau tau kyu kau terlihat sangat gemuk sekarang lihat perutmu membuncit seperti itu , kau stress sampai kau sangat suka makan,.."_

"_kau benar minnie-ah , banyak tugas menumpuk dari kampus dan itu membuatku selalu mengerjakan nya sampai malam hari tiba dan kau juga tau minnie aku suka sekali ngemil , hehehe " jawabku santai_

"_baiklah jika itu alasanmu kyu tapi kenapa hatiku merasa kau lain dari biasanya ," tanya sungmin noona penasaran padaku_

"_tidak , aku baik-baik saja minnie chagi aku masih seperti biasa ," dan kembali aku tersenyum itu senyum terpaksaku untuk minnie , dia terlalu peka dengan perubahan ku waktu itu._

"_kemarin wookie menceritakan kalau hampir setiap hari siwon datang kerumahmu tapi kau tidak mau menemuinya kyu , haisshh kau mengacuhkan calon pemimpin korea masa depan itu dengan tidak menemuinya, apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya sungmin menyelidik padaku_

"_baby , aku hanya malas menemuinya itu saja , ya kami sempat bertengkar sewaktu liburan di villa choi itu , aku hanya malas untuk membahasnya baby ,,jebal," mohonku mengalihkan pembicaraan_

"_kau tau apapun itu saat ini hatiku bilang kalian sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu , tidak perlu aku tau memang tapi apapun itu kyu aku ingin kau menyelesaikannya dengan baik, " katanya dengan lembut padaku._

"_baiklah minnie noona , aku akan melakukan apa yang kau nasehati ini, gomawo " kataku mengakhiri sambil mengecup puncak kepalanya._

_Sepertinya harus sampai disini dulu , mungkin dalam beberapa hari ini jika ada waktu senggang aku akan kembali menceritakan kisahku yang masih sangat panjang untuk kalian semua, doakan yang tebaik untuk kami , siwon hyung dan kedua anak kembar kami,, thanks for reading.. see ya... ^^_

Kyuhyun menutup laptop nya setelah berhasil memposting bagian pertama cerita yang di tulisnya di halaman blog nya. Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat duduk nya setelah mendengar suara balita kembar nya , yang baru saja datang di cafe miliknya itu bersama dengan suaminya

"hay baby ,, nice day in your school today?" tanya kyuhyun pada kedua balita kembar nya ,dan hanya di angguki oleh kedua balita kembar nya itu ,

"hay baby , aku saannggaaattt lapar , hari ini aku baru saja mengoperasi pasien bedah jantung ,,," kata siwon manja pada kyuhyun

"haha , arra kalian duduk lah , aku akan siapkan makan siang untuk kalian,," kata kyuhyun riang

"nde baby , buatlah yang banyak untuk kami ,,,.." sambung siwon

TBC

Hay reader-deul , author kembali dengan cerita baru author yang gak jauh-jauh dari cerita sebelum nya . bercerita tentang kehidupan Siwon dan kyuhyun tentunya. Sebenarnya ini cerita lama author , udah lama di simpen di laptop , namun author lom punyak keberanian buat publish fanfic ini , jadilah dengan sedikit perubahan , author akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk publish fanfic ini,

Tolong berikan kritik dan saran untuk author yang tentunya yang membangun agar author bisa lebih baik lagi kedepan nya dan dapat memberikan ragam cerita yang lain nya. Gomawo reader-deul sekalian jangan lupa REVIEW nde ,,, sekali lagi jeongmal GOMAWOYO ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cho internasional hotel...

Terlihat dua namja tengah berada di dalam ruangan yang bertuliskan cho's family room yang terletak di lantai 20 hotel berbintang lima itu , lantai yang di khususkan untuk keluarga cho. Mereka menatap layar proyektor di depan nya dengan seksama, senyum kedua namja paruh baya itu terkembang kadang di selingi tawa mereka yang sedikit terbahak melihat rekaman gambar yang tengah di lihatnya , nampak dua balita kembar tengah bermain gelembung sabun di taman yang berada di kompleks perumahan sederhana itu , dua balita berjenis kelamin namja dan yeoja itu tengah asik bermain sambil berlarian kesana kemari dengan beberapa teman-teman nya.

"seunghyun hyung , lihat lah mereka berdua .. lucu sekali eoh... hahahahahaha..." tawa hankyung ketika melihat balita namja itu menangis karena cairan sabun yang di bawa nya tumpah karena ulah sendiri yang tidak bisa diam

"hahahaha, kau benar han , kkkkkk ,,,liat lah mereka menggemaskan sekali ,, mereka perpaduan antara siwon dan kyuhyun ," jawab seunghyung dengan senyum yang terus mengembang di bibir nya

"kau benar hyung , tapi..." hanyung menggantungkan pembicaraan nya

Suasana mendadak sunyi

"aku merindukan mereka ,..." jawab seunghyun singkat

Biarkan kedua namja tua ini bergelut dengan pikiran nya masing-masing ,

"mommy , junhong oppa nakal , huweeeee..." tangis balita yeoja bernama choi min ki itu melapor pada sang mommy yang tengah memasak makan malam di dapur kecil rumah mereka, walaupun siwon dan kyuhyun bisa saja menempati rumah yang lebih besar dari itu, namum mereka merasa lebih nyaman untuk tinggal di rumah sederhana menurut mereka lebih memudahkan untuk bersosialisasi dengan tetangga mereka,

Kyuhyun mematikan kompornya, mendengar tangisan putri kecilnya yang bergalelayut di kaki nya,

"uljima baby ,,,chup chup..." kyuhyun membawa min ki di pelukan nya, setelah di rasa min ki tenang , kyuhyun membimbing min ki ke ruang tengah , terlihat junhong tengah asik menonton film kartun kesukaan nya , astro boy ,.

"junhongie ," panggil sang mommy

"mommy ,...ada apa?" tanya junghong polos tatapan nya masih fokus pada film kartun kesukaan nya

"ck ...jadi junhongie tidak mendengarkan mommy bicara , arraso ... sebaik nya mommy matikan TV nya ," ancam kyuhyun , junhong akhirnya menghampiri sang mommy yang tengah duduk bersama min ki di sofa ruang tengah itu

"mommy why ?" tanya junhong dengan aksen inggrisnya

"you make your sister cry , why ? kalian bertengkar ?" tanya kyuhyun dengan ekspresi tegas menatap junhong tajam

Junhong takut melihat tatapan tajam mommy nya yang sedang marah , "I'm sorry mommy,,," jawab junhong sambil menunduk

"arra , but u must explain , why your sister cry hmmm," kata sang mommy

"min ki mematahkan crayon jun, hiks,,,, huweeeeeeeeeee,,,," tangis junhong pecah pada akhirnya

"stttt.. sudah-sudah , jangan menangis,,sekarang baby jun minta maaf pada min ki , kka , jangan bertengkar lagi , kalian mau daddy kalian marah karena kalian bertengkar hmmm,.." kata kyuhyun lembut "kkaja baby jun minta maaflah..." kata kyuhyun pada dua anaknya yang walau masih berusia 3 tahun sudah menampak sisi jenius mereka,

"min ki, i'm sorry," kata namja kecil itu dengan tingkah lucu nya

"nde , oppa...,," kata min ki , dan kedua itu berpelukan dengan lucu nya , membuat kyuhyun tersenyum lembut,,, kyuhyun membelai rambut kedua baby kembarnya itu

"ya sudah kalian tunggu daddy sambil menonton TV , mommy akan menyelesaikan masakan mommy, ingat jangan bertengkar lagi,"

"yes..mommy," jawab kedua balita itu bersama

Keluarga kecil itu tengah menikmati kebersamaan mereka sambil menonton TV bersama setelah makan malam. Terlihat kedua balita usia 3 tahun yang sangat pintar itu sudah menampakkan tanda-tanda mengantuk,

"hyung, aku akan menidurkan baby jun dan baby min ki , hyung jika sudah lelah segeralah ke kamar , hyung seharian ini sudah bekerja keras ,,"

"hyung tidak lelah baby , kka mereka sudah terlihat mengantuk ,,,,"

Beberapa saat kemudian siwon beranjak dari tempat duduknya , di matikan nya TV yang sedari tadi menyajikan berita mengenai perkembangan di kampung halaman nya di Korea. Jujur saja , siwon sangat merindukan korea, merindukan keluarganya. Namun ada satu keadaan dimana dia tidak bisa untuk bertemu dengan keluarganya,

Di langkahkan nya kaki nya menuju di sebuah kamar di lantai 2 tepat di samping kamar nya dan juga istrinya, dilihatnya kedua balita nya dan juga kyuhyun yang juga tertidur di tengah-tengah ranjang ukuran queen size itu, kyuhyun terlihat nyenyak bersama kedua buah hati nya, siwon tersenyum tipis , dia tidak tega membangunkan istrinya. Di tutupnya kembali pintu kamar kedua buah hatinya.

Siwon memasuki kamar tidur nya dan kyuhyun , dilihatnya laptop kyuhyun berada di meja nakas dekat tempat tidurnya. Laptop putih dengan tempelan stiker nama kedua buah hati nya , choi junhong dan choi min ki dengan gambar karakter hello kitty dan astro boy yang merupakan kartu kesukaan kedua buah hatinya. Laptop itu masih dalam keadaan stanby, siwon membuka laptop itu , dan di dapati beberapa halaman web yang di buka oleh kyuhyun, di lihatnya salah satu halaman web tepatnya blog milik istrinya , siwon mulai membaca , kembali senyum tipis tercetak di bibir jokernya, 'bolehkah aku ikut membagi kisah kita juga di sini kyu, tapi sepertinya aku akan memulai nya , maafkan aku baby..' bathin siwon

Kemudian siwon mulai mengetik ceritanya dan kyuhyun di blog milik istri nya itu

Siwon POV

_Wonkyu blog's_

_Hei aku choi siwon suami dari seorang namja manis yang menjadi belahan jiwaku sekarang. Dia tertidur setelah menina bobokan anak kembar kami. Aku yakin kyu belum memberi tau nama kedua anak kami , anak laki-laki kami bernama choi junhong atau biasa kami panggil dan anak perempuan kami bernama choi min ki kedua anak kami aniya hampir 3 sekarang kyu sedang mengandung anak ketiga kami aku,mereka anugerah di tengah kesulitan yang kami alami 4 tahun yang lalu. Kesalahanku karena tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsuku untuk menyentuh kyuhyun waktu itu yang membuat nya hamil karena keistimewaannya yang baru di ketahui 4 tahun yang lalu. Aku adalah seorang pangeran dari raja choi hankyung dan permaisuri kim heechul. Yah kau pasti heran kenapa di negara maju seperti korea selatan ini sistem pemerintahannya adalah monarki. Dididik dari keluarga yang mempunyai tingkat tata krama yang tinggi membentuk kepribadianku sedikit perfecsionis , itu menurutku, karena aku juga termasuk orang yang mempunyai kemauan yang tinggi dan keras. Aku selalu berusaha memahami sekitar demi mengemban mahkota seorang raja pengganti dari ayahku kelak. Ayahku seorang yang sangat bijaksana,adil dan sangat berwibawa. Sedangkan ibuku seorang permaisuri sekaligus ibu yang sangat baik._

_Aku merindukan mereka terutama namdongsaengku choi minho aku tau betapa sedihnya dia ketika aku memilih pergi tepatnya di usir oleh ayah dan menyerahkan tanggung jawabku sebagai pengganti ayah padanya. Aku masih berhubungan via email dengan adikku itu saling memberikan kabar satu sama lain dan yang terpenting untukku adalah kabar dari kedua orang tuaku sekarang. Terakhir aku mendapat kabar jika ibuku sedang sakit iya ibu mempunyai penyakit jantung sejak melahirkan minho. Minho berkali-kali meminta kami untuk pulang ke korea mengingat ibuku yang ingin bertemu dengan cucu nya dan juga aku..tapi selalu ku beri alasan untuk menolak permintaan minho itu._

_Semenjak pertengkaranku dengan ayah aku memilih untuk pergi dari istana tidak menjadi anggota kerajaan lagi minho selalu memberitahuku kalau ibu sekarang sakit sakitan aku tau jika ibu merindukanku pasti dia akan sakit "maafkan aku umma," _

_dilema di satu sisi aku harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanku dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari kerajaan dan membawa kyu untuk memulai hidup baru di negara ini , new zealand, kami tinggal di sebuah kota kecil bernama oakland jauh dari pusat kota. Basicku yang seorang dokter bedah aku memberanikan diri melamar pekerjaan di sebuah rumah sakit di kota dimana kami tinggal sekarang ini. Hidup kami sangat berkecukupan menempati rumah sederhana dengan orang-orang yang mau menerima hubungan kami dan keistimewaan dari kyu membuat kami sedikit melupakan beban yang kami pikul 4 tahun ini. Kyuhyun juga melanjutkan kuliah nya lagi yang sempat tertunda setelah melahirkan anak kami dan beberapa bulan yang lalu dia baru menyandang gelar sarjana nya , sungguh jenius istriku itu hanya dalam waktu 3 tahun saja dan kesibukan nya mengurus kedua buah hati kami dan juga cafe nya, dia mampu menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Kyu lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan cafe kecilnya yang terletak di ujung jalan dekat rumah sakit dimana aku bekerja. Kau tau kyu sangat keras kepala sekali dia tipe namja yang tidak bisa diam di rumah dengan hanya mengurus anak dan keperluan rumah tangga saja. Dia ingin menyalurkan hobinya yaitu memasak untuk mengisi waktu luangnya. Dia dibantu oleh 3 orang mahasiswa yang juga sebangsa dengan kami dia tiffany,jessica,dan sehun. Hmm sebuah cafe kecil yang merupakan impian kyu, cafe yang menyediakan makanan asli korea dan minuman seperti pada umumnya. Dia memulai menulis blog ini karena ingin berbagi kisah kehidupan kami 4 tahun yang lalu, ternyata kyu sangat merindukan kampung halamannya. Dia memintaku membawanya pulang ke korea karena ingin melahirkan anak ketiga kami disana katanya walau dia tak bisa dekat dengan ibu nya , melahirkan disana sudah cukup mengobati rasa rindu akan kampung halaman dan juga orangtua kyu. Baiklah aku akan mulai menceritakan kisahku dengan kyu sebelum kyu terbangun esok hari dan mendapati blog'nya terdapat kisahku juga, hihihi ^^_

_4 tahun yang lalu setelah kejadian haiking di bukit belakang villa choi kyu selalu menjauhi ku bisa kulihat kilat benci di matanya padaku. Tidak itu sangat menyakitkan untukku, aku sangat mencintainya kau tau itu entah kenapa perasaan cinta itu datang bukan dengan yeoja tapi malah dengan sesama namja. Menyesal ? kau bencanda , aku sangat mencintainya bahkan aku rela menukarkan nyawaku untuknya. Hampir setiap hari aku mendatangi rumahnya tapi dia tetap tidak mau menemuiku hingga terjadi banyak pertanyaan dari keluarga cho tentang perubahan sikap kyu semenjak kepulangannya waktu itu. Kyu kau benar-benar membuatku gila selama 4 bulan itu , aku hanya ingin meminta maaf dan setelah itu aku akan pergi dari hidupnya, bencilah aku kyu atas semua yang aku lakukan karena membawamu kedunia kenistaan seperti ini._

_Kedatanganku malam itu bertepatan dengan kejadian dimana keajaiban yang di alami kyu terkuak , seorang kepala keluarga cho yang melukai anaknya sendiri dan itu terjadi di depan mataku sendiri._

_Seorang maid membukan pintu untukku kemudian wookie langsung menyambutku dan membawaku ke beranda di dekat ruang makan itu , aku belum mengerti yang terjadi disana setelah seorang dokter keluarga datang dan memeriksa kyuhyun yang sudah mulai sadarkan diri. Aku memberanikan diri membuka percakapan antara aku dan ryeowook karena keheningan yang kami ciptakan,_

"_ryeowook-ah ada apa dengan kyuhyun , kenapa semuanya panik seperti itu ?" tanyaku membuka pembicaraan_

"_kyu pingsan, siwon-ah bolehkan aku bertanya padamu , dan ini soal kyu yang 4 bulan ini terlihat aneh , kau tau aku kehilangan dongsaengku yang ceria dan jahil, dia sering sekali murung , bahkan sungmin yang merupakan kekasihnya sering di acuhkannya, dan kau hampir setiap hari datang ke rumah ini tapi kyu tidak mau menemuimu , apa yang terjadi pada kalian sebenarnya ? sikap kalian membuat ku hampir gila ," tanya ryeowook padaku_

_Namun sebelum aku selesai menjawab terdengar suara teriakan nyonya cho yang melihat suaminya menyeret kyu keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang tengah keluarga cho , ryeowook berlari menghampiri ibunya yang tidak sengaja terhempas karena menolong kyuhyun. Yaa aku sangat tercengang melihat kejadian itu aku masih berdiri tak jauh dari tempat itu , terlihat jae noona yang menatapku penuh tanya , tuhan ini kah drama yang kau ciptakan untuk kami batinku waktu itu._

_Amarah tuan cho memuncak tatkala kyu mulai menagis sambil memeluk kaki ayahnya tuhan jika ku ingat kejadian itu hatiku benar-benar sangat sakit,_

_Sambil menjambak rambut kyuhyun "kau namja menjijikan tidak ada di keluarga cho ada orang yang menjijikan seperti itu , apa kekasihmu itu hanya kedokmu semata untuk menutupi sifat menyimpangmu itu , dasar gay brengsek , sekarang kau sungguh menjijikan sekali kau hamil , tidak kau bukan darahku kau makluk menjijikan yang pernah ada , seharusnya aku membunuhmu sejak kau kecil jika ketika kau besar kau memalukan ku seperti ini..." kau tau kulihat kyuhyun hanya menangis tanpa berani membantah umpatan ayahnya yang sangat menyayat hati , dan aku ingin sekali aku merengkuh tubuhnya , semua yang ada disitu menatap tak percaya pada kyuhyun terkejut, iba,dan mereka benar-benar ingin memeluk kyu, tak sadar tanganku mengepal menahan amarah tapi apalah daya ku kemarahan tuan cho kyuhyun yang rapuh membuatku mengurungkan niatku untuk menjelaskan pada keluarga cho dengan menunggu amarah tuan cho mereda , aku ? aku bahkan harus bagaimana untuk menggambarkan suasana hatiku , di satu sisi aku sangat senang karena seseorang sedang mengandung benihku bahkan itu keajaiban tuhan tapi di sisi lain aku menyakitinya terlalu dalam. Maafkan aku choi kyuhyun aku sangat mencintaimu . Mendengar kemarahan dari tuan cho yang selalu menyudutkan kyuhyun di luar dugaan nyonya cho berteriak untuk mengakhiri penyiksaan dari tuan cho pada kyuhyun.._

"_cukupppppppppp hentikan kau cho ! kau menyakitiku dan anakku !" nyonya cho melepaskan pelukan ryeowook dan menghampiri kyuhyun sambil mengibaskan tangan tuan cho yang masih menjambak rambut kyuhyun "lepaskan tanganmu dari kepala anakku , kau tidak berhak menyakiti nya , aku yang mengandungnya dengan mempertaruhkan nyawaku tanpa sedikitpun perhatianmu pada anak-anakmu ! kau egois cho , dan sekarang aku tau inilah sifat aslimu , kau tak jauh lebih hina nya dari apa yang kau ucapkan pada anakku. Kau menyakitiku ,, kau bajingan !" bagai di sambar petir seorang nyonya cho yoona yang sangat anggun mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu pada seorang tuan cho , "diam kau yoona dia tak patut kau bela dia bukan anak kita , menyingkirlah dari dia, dan kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku kalau anak ini sangat aneh dan menjijikan ! mempunyai rahim seperti yeoja" ucap tuan cho pada nyonya cho dan mencoba memisahkannya dari kyu, namun di tepis dengan kasar oleh nyonya cho "apa kau juga tidak ingat cho kalau kau juga terlahir dari seorang namja ! kau melupakan dari mana asalmu cho kau bahkan lebih menjijikan dari seorang bajingan ! demi tuhan cho aku ingin memberitahumu tapi kau selalu sibuk dengan semua kegiatanmu ! apa kau pernah menengok anak-anakmu disaat mereka tertidur dulu ! apa kau pernah menemani mereka belajar ! tidak cho kau tidak menjadi ayahnya mereka anakku bukan anakmu !" demi tuhan aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi tuan cho adalah anak dari seorang namja pregnant juga , jadi dimana letak kesalahan kyu jika dia memiliki rahim di tubuhnya," tak ada jawaban dari tuan cho , tuan cho menatap nyonya cho tajam "liatlah ini semua hukumanmu yang durhaka pada orang tuamu, yang membuang kedua orangtuamu karena kau malu mengakui mereka ! kau pikir aku tidak tau semua yang kau sembunyikan selama ini ! demi tuhan cho aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau menyakiti anakku cukup yunho yang menjadi korban ke egoisanmu dan sikap angkuhmu itu !" tanpa di duga nyonya cho pingsan setelah meluapkan amarahnya pada suaminya, kyuhyun yang melihat kejadian itu seketika menagis meraung-raung karena melihat ibunya tak berdaya karena amarahnya tadi , yunho mengangkat ibunya ke dalam kamarnya dengan di temani jae noona waktu itu. Sungguh tuan cho dibuat tak berkutik dengan perkataan istrinya , menyembunyikan rahasia keluarganya selama lebih dari 20 tahun lebih pada semuanya. Sungguh kenyataan yang menyakitkan hati yunho hyung, ryeowook hyung dan juga kyuhyun,_

_Kyuhyun kembali memeluk kaki ayahnya "appa maafkan kesalahanku appa , jebal..." tuan cho hanya diam tanpa menatap nya "pergilah dari rumah ini dan enyahlah dari keluarga ini aku tidak mau kejadian seperti namja yang mengandungku dulu kembali terjadi di keluargaku ,kau sungguh menjijikan seperti namja itu,pergi dari hadapanku!"_

_Kulihat kyu yang terisak, sebuah tekad membuatku memberanikan diri menghampiri tuan cho dan kyuhyun dan bersimpuh didpan tuan cho , kyu memandangku penuh kebencian , maafkan aku kyu sungguh aku sangat menyesal waktu itu_

"_tuan cho maafkan atas kekacauan yang saya perbuat , akulah yang membuat kyu mengandung akulah yang membuat kekacauan ini maafkanlah kyu tuan , dan hukumlah saya jangan kyuhyun tuan cho.."ucapku memohon , tuan cho hanya diam dengan tatapan dingin , kyuhyun menatapku dengan amarah yang siap-siap meledak , "diam kau hyung ini urusanku !" ucap kyuhyun padaku "tidak kyu , aku mohon..." tuan cho masih tidak bergeming dan tanpa di duga yunho menghampiriku dan menghajarku habis-habisan _

"_kau brengsek siwon kau sudah ku anggap adikku sendiri tapi kau tega menghancurkan semuanya siwon kau menghancurkan adikku dan keluargaku !" ucap yunho dengan sedikit terengah, aku tak menjawab sedikitpun hingga dia bangkit dan menarik kerah bajuku "jawab aku choi ! kenapa kau tega menghancurkan adikku !" oh tidak waktu itu yunho kembali menghajarku tanpa di sangka kyuhyun yang dari tadi diam bangkit dan memeluk kakaknya , "jebal hyung hentikan ,kyu mohon biarkan kyu saja yang menanggung semua ini hyung cukup hyung , aku mohon," gomawo kyu kau telah menolong suami mu ini yang hampir mati di bunuh oleh hyungmu yang sadis itu. Aku bisa saja kyu membalasnya tapi aku tidak akan melawan semua itu karena kau kelemahanku kyu. Yunho menurunkan tangannya dan memeluk kyuhyun , semakin terisak ,kyu melihat ku yang tak berdaya di lantai luka lebam memar dan darah di mana-mana , "hyung , aku akan pergi , aku mohon jangan cegah aku , tolong hyung jaga umma dan appa untukku , dan kau harus bahagia dengan jae noona , yaksok?"kata kyuhyun pada yunho hyung_

"_diamlah kyu aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi kemana-mana !" ucap yunho terisak dan memeluk posesif adik bungsu nya. Sambil melepaskan pelukkan yunho , kyuhyun tersenyum dan menghampiri ryeowook , "wookie hyung , gomawo telah menjaga ku , kau tau hyung ini semua gara-gara siwon hyung yang membuatku hamil ,aku harus bagaimana hyung , hiksss, hyung katakan pada minnie noona aku sangat menyayanginya maafkan aku hyung tolong jaga umma dan appa," kyuhyun memeluk ryeowook sebentar dan menghampiri ayahnya "appa aku akan pergi tapi bisakah aku tetap menjadi anggota keluarga ini appa ? aku berjanji appa aku tidak akan menampakkan diriku di kelurga ini jika itu tidak dari appa sendiri yang memintaku pulang , jebal appa ," pinta kyu sambil terisak _

"_pergilah , dan jangan pernah berharap aku akan meminta mu kembali," jawab tuan cho dingin tanpa menatap kyu, dan kau tau apa reaksi kyu , dia tersenyum dan mengakhiri amarah dari tuan cho padanya "gomawo appa telah mengijinkan ku untuk tetap menjadi keluarga ini, aku pergi appa."_

_Kyu kembali ke dalam kamarnya sambil membawa tas ransel kecil yang mengkin berisi benda-benda penting nya , sambil menghampiri yunho dan ryeowook kyu menyerahkan 2 kotak kecil berwarna merah yang berisi liontin yang tadinya akan di berikan di saat natal nanti untuk kedua kakaknya itu "hyungdeul , ini hadiah terakhirku untuk hyung liontin yang aku beli tadi bersama sungmin noona ini adalah hadiah natal sebenarnya , tapi anggap saja ini sudah natal hyung , dan wookie hyung bisakah kau berikan ini pada sungmin noona ,"katanya sambil menyerahkan kotak yang entah apa itu isinya , kyu tidak pernah bilang itu isinya apa setiap aku bertanya padanya. "hyung aku pergi ,, aku sayang kalian,,," tak banyak yang bisa yunho dan ryeowook lakukan , kyu menghampiri ku membantuku berdiri "ayo hyung bangkit, kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan semua perbuatanmu," katanya sambil melihatku dengan penuh kebencian._

_Aku membawanya ke apartemen pribadiku yang aku miliki tanpa sepengetahuan keluargaku , sepanjang perjalanan kami diam tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Aku membiarkannya tertidur di dalam kamarku, aku tau dia begitu lelah , keesokkan harinya ku kemasi baju-bajuku dan beberapa berkas penting ke dalam koper , menyiapkan tiket pesawat dan membuat sarapan pagi untuk kyu. Kulihat wajahnya yang masih tertidur , benar-benar seperti malaikat tanpa sadar sebuah kata keluar dari mulutku , "mianhae aku sangat mencintaimu kyu , aku berjanji akan membayar semua kesakitanmu dengan kebahagiaan suatu hari nanti."_

_Kutinggalkan memo di atas meja makan dan segera menuju ke istana dimana orang tua ku tinggal._

_sama halnya dengan kejadian di kediaman keluarga cho ayah sangat marah besar dengan semua perbuatanku , ibu dia terlihat shock dan terduduk lemas di kursi, dan minho yang menatapku sendu._

_Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipiku , aku bersimpuh di kaki ayahku tanpa berani membalas perkataannya._

"_aboji tidak memiliki anak yang menjijikan sepertimu, tinggalkan dia dan mulailah hidup baru dengan mengubur semua kenangan ini, kau bisa menikah dengan sulli dan kita kubur semua masalah ini tanpa semua orang mengetahui nya," ucap ayah tanpa memberiku pilihan "tidak aboji,aku akan mempertanggung jawabkan semua yang telah aku lakukan pada kyuhyun , bukankah aboji yang mengajarkan ku untuk bertanggung jawab dalam segala hal biarkan aku menerima hukumanku aboji , maafkan aku ," jawabku_

"_baiklah, pergilah dari sini , keluarga choi tidak mempunyai anggota keluarga yang seorang gay sepertimu , keluarga choi adalah keluarga kerajaan yang menjunjung tinggi adat istiadat warisan leluhur kita, tidak menjijikan sepertimu, pergi dari sini jangan pernah menampakkan batang hidungmu di kerajaan ini lagi bahkan sampai kau mati pun jangan pernah kembali kesini !"_

"_baiklah aboji maafkan aku aboji , terima kasih telah memberiku kehidupan selama 23 tahun ini ,,, aku pergi ," ucapku bangkit dan meninggal kan mereka_

_Aku memutuskan untuk menikahi kyu , entah dia setuju atau tidak aku akan tetap menikahinya , tak ada reaksi penolakan ketika aku mengajaknya menikah seusai aku pergi ke istana, Tanpa ku ketahui ibu dan minho menyusul kami kebandara , sungguh membuatku terkejut.._

"_hyunnnggg,,,," teriak minho , kami yang akan masuk gate keberangkatan seketika menoleh kulihat ibu dan minho yang menghampiri kami_

"_kau pergi tanpa berpamitan pada umma wonnie ," ucapnya ibu padaku_

"_aku.. aku...tidak bermaksud seperti itu umma , hanya aku tidak ingin bersedih dan membuat umma yang sedang sakit bertambah sakit karena aku" jawabku _

"_tidak semudah itu umma mati wonnie, dan kau tidak mau mengenal kan namja yang hamil itu pada umma pangeran?" ucap ibu sambil menunjuk ke arah kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun yang hanya terdiam itu akhirnya sedikit tersentak dengan perkataan dari ibukku , kuhampiri kyu sambil mengenggam tangannya dan membawanya ke hadapan ibuku_

"_umma kenalkan dia cho kyuhyun , sebenarnya dia teman sekelas dari minho," kataku menjelaskan_

_Ibuku memukul kepalaku dengan kipas lipat yang dibawanya 'pukkk' "kau memang kurang ajar choi siwon ! apa kau tidak liat bahkan dia masih terlalu muda , aishhh , babo !" marahnya padaku_

"_kyuhyun-ah , perkenalkan aku adalah ibu dari namja di sampingmu itu , maafkan anakku yang telah membuat kekacauan di hidupmu, aku berjanji nak aku akan menebusnya semua kesalahan siwon padamu dan keluargamu , dan ini untukmu" ibu menyerahkan kotak pada kyuhyun,_

"_apa ini yang mulia ," tanya kyuhyun pada ibukku_

"_jangan panggil aku yang mulia , panggil aku umma , kau adalah menantuku kyu, kka , bukalah,"_

_Kyu membuka kotak itu , di dalamnya terdapat 3 buah kalung dengan liontin batu safir berwarna merah,biru,dan ungu "apa ini yang mul, maksudku umma?" tanya kyu _

"_berikan ini pada cucuku kelak , dan buatkan umma 3 orang cucu , harus 3 dan setelah ini pergilah yang jauh dan memulai hidup baru dengan wonniku , kyu maafkan siwon aku mohon kyu , umma berjanji akan menebus kesakitanmu ini ," kyu hanya terdiam menatap ketiga kalung itu kemudian menatap ibuku tanpa menjawab sedikpun._

"_dan ini untuk kau pabboya ," ibu menyerahkan kotak lagi padaku , dan itu berisi stempel kerajaan milik umma dan beberapa tabungan umma_

"_umma..." panggilku_

"_tidak ada penolakan kuda pabbo, kau harus menjaga kyu dan menjaga calon cucu keluarga kerajaan kita di dalam perut kyuhyun itu, dan wonnie , pergilah yang jauh jangan sampai orang-orang suruhan abojimu menemukanmu , dan maafkan abojimu dia hanya marah mendengar mu yang menyimpang seperti itu dan lebih parahnya namja yang kau tiduri sekarang mengandung, aishh pabboya kau kuda , kka pergilah" ucap umma sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menjauhi kami, dan kini tertinggal minho di hadapanku dan ahh sebuah jitak kan sayang dari umma mendarat di kepalaku. Gomawo umma..._

"_minho-ya , maafkan hyung , jaga umma dan aboji ,"_

"_ya hyung , dan kau harus berjanji kau harus sering memberiku kabar kalian dan calon keponakanku itu, dan kau kyu aku mohon maafkan lah hyung pabbo ku kyu, aku berjanji akan membawa kalian kembali ke istana dan kerumahmu kyu , geurae aku pergi hyung, cepatlah naik ke pesawat , annyoeng ," dan minho meninggalkan kami_

_di sini di sebuah kapel kecil yang letak nya tak jauh dari kampus tempatku kuliah dulu kami menikah, yunho , jaejoong noona dan ryeowook datang untuk menghadiri pemberkataan pernikahan kami, sungguh di luar dugaanku , mereka datang menyaksikan pernikahanku dengan kyu, kenapa mimilih london karena di negara itu melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis seperti kami. _

_Yunho mengajakku berbicara empat mata setelah upacara pemberkataan pernikahan kami selesai, dia membawaku ke belakang kapel ini di sebuah taman yang sangat indah,_

"_siwon , kau memang brengsek ," katanya membuka pembicaraan_

"_mianhae hyung," hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku_

"_tapi terima kasih kau telah membawa perubahan di keluarga kami siwon, ya aku sangat tertekan selama ini dengan kenyataan yang ada , ayahku yang membentuk semua keadaan ini , kau tau aku bahkan memimpikan dapat mempraktekkan keahlianku sebagai dokter specialis anak tapi ayahku menghancurkan semua mimpiku , dan hingga kau melakukan ini pada kyuhyun-ku, kau tau aku ingin membunuhmu , dia adik kesayanganku dan kau tega menghancurkannya!"_

"_mianhae hyung , maafkan aku.." ucapku lagi _

"_hah, kenapa meminta maaf terus , bahkan sekarang aku akan membangun mimpiku siwonie, aku akan menjadi dokter sesuai dengan keahlianku tanpa meninggalkan tanggung jawabku mengelola perusahaan appaku dan aku akan segera menikahi noonamu setelah ini.,dan siwon, tolong jaga kyu , aku tau dia bahkan belum menerima kelainan di tubuhnya itu tapi kulihat ada sedikit rasa cinta untuk mu di balik rasa bencinya itu, bersabarlah , dan akan ku bunuh kau jika kau menyakitinya kemanapun kalian tinggal aku akan memburumu sampai ke neraka sekalipun, ingat itu siwon!" ancamnya padaku , kubalas dengan senyum terkembang di bibirku_

"_aku berjanji hyung, kau boleh membunuhku jika memang aku menyakitinya kelak,"_

"_baiklah, .. siwon pergilah yang jauh pergi ke negara mana saja yang menurut kalian aman, menjauhlah dari orang-orang yang membuntuti kalian, yah asal kau tau biarpun ayahku seperti itu pasti dia rela membayar mahal untuk menyuruh orang-orang kepercayaannya untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang kalian, appa memang sangat keras bersabarlah appa hanya marah , bayi yang dikandung kyu suatu saat akan menyadarkan appa, ku mohon kelak kau akan membawa kyu pulang suatu hari nanti"_

"_hyung kau seperti ummaku saja yang berpesan seperti itu, umma juga bilang hal yang sama seperti yang hyung bilang, aku berjanji hyung , aku akan membawanya pulang suatu hari nanti"_

"_pergilah secepatnya dari sini ," ucap yunho mengakhiri semuanya dan beranjak meninggalkanku_

_Hufttt sudah pukul 2 pagi baiklah aku ingin istirahat dulu, biar ini menjadi kejutan untuk kyuhyun ketiga besok ia mengechek blog nya , kkkkk... bye~_

Siwon menutup laptop milik istrinya itu , di rebahkan nya tubuh kekarnya , perlahan siwon menutup matanya , tanpa siwon tau ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan nya di sela pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka,

"dan kau ikut menceritakan kisah mu juga hyung ? gomawo , aku sangat mencintaimu .. jaljayo,,," kata kyuhyun lirih , dan kembali menutup pintu kamar itu pelan.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"pagi umma..." sapa yunho yang baru saja tiba di mansion keluarga nya dengan menggendong putra nya yang baru saja lahir sebulan yang lalu, hasil pernikahan nya dengan kekasih nya yang merupakan sepupu dari siwon , kim jaejoong. Yeoja yang sekarang bekerja sebagai sebagai seorang dosen fashion di universitas nasional seoul.

"ah yun , kau datang , mana istrimu?" tanya yoona menghampiri yunho dan mengendong bayi kecil yang di gendong yunho tadi

"jaejoong hari ada sedang memberikan seminar yang di adakan kampus tempat nya bekerja umma, dimana appa umma?" tanya yunho yang baru saja mendudukan diri di meja makan dan menuangkan kopi di dalam gelas nya,

"appa mu hari ini berangkat ke jepang, sepertinya ada sedikit masalah disana yun ," terang yoona

"pantas saja semalam appa menghubungi ku untuk memimpin rapat hari ini ,"

"sebentar umma meletak kan changmin di box nya dulu , kau makanlah dulu , umma membuat sup kimchi kesukaan mu," kata yoona pada putra nya

"baiklah umma , aku akan makan,..."

'ting tong ting tong...' "seperti nya ada tamu , yun buka pintu nya , bibi hwang sedang umma suruh ke supermarket ," kata yoona dari arah ruang keluarga mansion nya

"nde ummaa..." jawab yunho patuh

Yunho melangkahkan kaki nya menuju pintu ruang tamu mansion nya , di buka nya pintu dan di dapati nya seorang permaisuri kerajaan korea selatan datang ke mansion nya tanpa baju kebesaran khas kerjaan , di tangan nya membawa sebuah keranjang berisikan banyak sekali sayuran , di belakangnya terdapat dua ajudan wanita yang memang bertugas untuk melindungi kemanapun sang ratu pergi

Yunho masih mematung , hingga heechul menyentuh pundak namja di depan nya

"yunho , ..." panggil heechul

Yunho tersadar dari lamunan nya , yunho gelagapan dan memberikan hormat kepada ratu di depan nya dengan membungkuk kan badan nya 90 derajat

"yang mulia ,, datang kemari.. suatu kehormatan..." kata yunho gagap

Heechul malah tertawa ringan , "tidak usah terlalu formal dengan ku yunho , cukup panggil aku ahjuma , aku ingin bertemu yoona eonnie , bisakah ,?" tanya heechul

"ahhh.. yee .. yang ,,, eh ahh..juma , umma ada di dalam , si silahkan ma,,mas..suk yang , ah maksud saya ahjuma ,,," kata yunho gugup untuk mempersilahkan heechul masuk

"haha .. kau lucu sekali yun , arra..." heechul masuk ke dalam mansion itu , yunho mengarahkan nya ke arah ruang keluarga langsung , dimana umma nya sedang menidur kan changmin ,

"eonie ..." panggil heechul

"eoh.. chullie, kau kemari..." sambut yoona riang

Yunho sedikit bingung dengan keadaan disana , umma nya yang sangat akrab dengan sang permaisuri kerajaan korea selatan itu ,

"uhmmm.. aku membawakan eoni sayuran yang aku petik sendiri dari kebun kerajaan,,, ah manis sekali changmin kecil ini ," senyum heechul ketika ikut memperhatikan bayi yang mulai tertidur di dalam box bayi itu ,

"ah , mian umma dan ahjuma , saya harus segera berangkat ke kantor , rapat sebentar lagi akan di mulai , saya pamit , uhmm umma mian merepotkan umma untuk hari ini , annyeong..." pamit yunho hormat

"jangan khawatir yun , hati-hati di jalan yun..." kata sang umma ,

Yoona membawa nampan berisi kue yang di buatnya semalam, dan juga teh chamomile , heechul masih memandangi bayi yang terlelap di dalam box bayi di depan nya,

"sedang memikir kan sesuatu?" tanya yoona menyadarkan lamunan heechul sejenak

"hmmm.. aku memikirkan sesuatu , bagaimana dengan mu eonie, apa kau tidak memikirkan sesuatu juga ?" tanya heechul balik , seakan yoona tau ke mana arah pembicaraan heechul itu

Yoona tersenyum singkat , kemudian tangan meraih teko berisi teh chamomile itu kedalam dua cangkir keramik mahal itu , yoona membuka pembicaraan

"tidak pernah sedikitpun aku tidak memikirkan mereka chullie , aku sangat merindukan mereka , siwon , kyuhyun dan kedua anak kembar mereka ," air mata yoona turun dengan sendiri nya , hati nya yang terluka 4 tahun lalu karena suaminya yang mengusir putra bungsu karena kyuhyun hamil,

"mianhae..." lirih heechul merasa bersalah , karena penyebab semua kekacauan itu adalah putra nya

"aniyo chullie , tidak apa-apa , jika tidak ada kejadian seperti itu seunghyun oppa tidak akan berubah sama sekali , aku sudah memaafkan nya aku yakin suatu hari nanti seunghyun akan membawa mereka kembali,"

"sama hal nya dengan hankyung, aku melihatnya juga telah berubah tidak seperti dulu ,,"

Kedua yeoja itu saling bertukar pandang yang saling menenangkan satu sama lain , senyum mereka terkembang tipis di bibir mereka, mereka merindukan anak-anak mereka yang jauh dari mereka

"hari ini , mereka baru saja memposting kisah mereka lagi ," kata heechul

"benarkah , ahhh.. mereka ," senyum yoona

"jessica kemarikan ipad nya ," peritah heechul pada salah seorang ajudan nya bernama jessica

"hamba yang mulia..." patuh jessica sambil menyerahkan ipad yang di bawa heechul dari istana tadi ,,

Mereka mulai membaca sebuah blog bernama Wonkyu's Blog...

_Wonkyu's Blog..._

_Suamiku juga sangat jahil ternyata , dia ikut menuliskan kisah nya juga di dalam blog ini. Aku senang sekali , kau tau sebenarnya suami ku itu pelit sekali untuk bercerita , jika ada kamera malam itu aku akan mengabadikan nya ketika suamiku menulis cerita ini , kkkk... gomawo siwon hyung, ^^_

_hmm apa kau sudah membacanya ? itu semua sebagian kecil dari sisa ceritaku ini, baiklah aku ceritakan lagi kisahku , ahh korea i'm coming,, hihihi, dan umma appa hyungdeul aku merindukan kalian walau aku tidak mungkin menemui mereka nanti di mansion dimana tempatku di besarkan dulu..._

_**back to my story..**__ setelah kejadian ayah yang mengusirku itu , kupandangi siwon hyung yang dipukuli oleh kakakku yunho , entah hatiku sangat sangat sakit melihatnya tapi terselip rasa benci di hatiku padanya karena merusak kehidupanku dengan hadirnya bayi ini di dalam rahimku. Dan karena kejadian itu pula ku ketahui jika ayahku juga seorang anak dari seorang male pregnant, itu yang membuat ayah membenci ku , karena merasa malu dengan orang tuanya yang seorang gay. Ayah tidak pernah menceritakan tentang kakek dan nenekku yang kami tau ayahku adalah seorang yatim piatu dan inikah rahasia yang terungkap , rahasia yang di sembunyikan ayah selama ini._

_Kulihat siwon hyung tergeletak di atas lantai dengan darah bercucuran dari mulut dan hidungnya , pukulan kakakku yunho sangat keras hingga kakakku sendiri terjungkal kehabisan tenaga, siwon? Dia tidak melawan sedikitpun kataku padanya waktu itu "kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu padaku" ya hanya itu yang kukatakan, siwon hyung aku sangat mencintaimu maafkan aku yang sempat membencimu dulu. _

_Setelah aku berpamitan pada semuanya aku membantu bangun siwon hyung bangun , kupapah badannya sekuat tenaga membawanya ke mobilnya dia membawaku ke apartemen nya, tak kusangka apartemen siwon hyung yang cukup membuatku tertegun, hmm apartemen mewah yang baru kulihat, ayahku bisa saja membelinya tapi kau tau sifat ayahku dia tidak mau menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk hal yang tidak terlalu penting, baginya sebelum semua nya menikah , kami harus tinggal bersama kedua orang tua kami._

_Dia membawaku ke dalam kamarnya , menuntunku untuk duduk di atas ranjangnya, kulihat siwon hyung menghampiri lemarinya mengambil sebuah kemeja,celana dalam yang aku pikir itu masih baru dan celana training panjang untukku._

"_pakailah ini kyu, aku tidak mempunyai baju seukuran mu dan jangan khawatir celana dalam itu masih baru ,besok pagi aku akan membelikan baju untukkmu" katanya sambil mendudukan diri di hadapanku_

_Aku hanya diam menatapnya penuh benci , siwon hyung membuka pembicaraannya lagi sambil meletakkan pakaian itu di atas ranjang "kyu mianhae , aku tau kau membenciku kyu aku tau kyu kesalahanku tak kan termaafkan dengan mudah kyu," _

_siwon menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipiku , "lihat aku kyu, aku berjanji akan menebus semua air matamu dengan kebahagian, aku akan membayar semua rasa sakitmu itu, kau berhak membenciku , jangan maafkan aku kyu , hukumlah aku sesukamu,."_

_Perkataan siwon waktu itu sungguh terekam jelas di hati dan pikiranku , ah entah ada sedikit perasaan tenang di hatiku , tapi aku tak membalas perkataan siwon waktu itu , diam dan menatapnya benci ,_

"_baiklah kyu mandilah , akan ku buatkan makanan nanti , tidurlah disini aku akan tidur di luar," katanya lagi , "dan kyu , bolehkah aku yang duluan mencintaimu..." kali ini membuatku terkejut kutatap matanya tajam tapi dia segera beranjak meninggalkanku,_

_Kupandang punggung siwon yang semakin menjauhiku, kuyakinkan hati untuk mempercayai semua perkataan nya tadi tapi lagi-lagi kebencian membuat semuanya tertutup rapat, tanpa aku sadar kulihat gundukan di perutku , ya dia anakku yang sekarang tumbuh dengan sehat dan lucu itu, naluri seorang ibu ku usap lembut perutku yang sudah mulai membuncit itu , iya 14 minggu hampir 4 bulan dan aku tidak menyadari semua itu,_

"_hei baby ," kataku lembut sambil mengusap perutku lembut "selamat datang di rahim namja ajaib seperti ku , apa aku harus di panggil umma juga seperti yeoja, hihihi" tawaku sendiri sedikit menghiburku memang "baby kau adalah keajaiban di tengah masalah yang aku hadapi , jadilah pendamai kelak baby dan semoga kau bisa menghilangkan rasa benciku pada appamu," setelah itu aku bergegas untuk mandi dan langsung tertidur tanpa memperdulikan perutku yang kelaparan. _

_Pagi hari kulihat 2 buah koper besar di ruang tamu dan sebuah tas selempang sedang disana, ada 4 tiket pesawat, 2 tiket ke london dan 2 tiket ke new zealand , setelah melihat ruang tamu kuputuskan untuk ke ruang makan untuk mengisi perutku yang sudah kelaparan sejak kemarin, ku lihat beberapa makanan sudah tertata rapi di atas meja makan, kudapati sebuah memo di atas meja makan , memo yang mengatakan kalau dia sedang untuk bertemu dengan keluarga untuk membicarakan semua ini , perasaan apa ini , tiba-tiba aku mengkhawatirkannya , semoga dia baik-baik saja._

_Hari menjelang sore hari siwon hyung pulang dengan membawa beberapa stel baju untukku yang baru saja di beli nya, dia juga membelikanku perlengkapan mandi dan kulihat dia membeli dua pasang sepatu bayi, siwon hyung apa kau sangat mengharapkan anak ini , tolong jangan buat aku luluh aku masih ingin menghukummu hyung, kataku waktu itu..._

"_hai kyu kau sudah makan,?" tanya nya padaku yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil memandang suasana sore hari di balik kaca besar apartemen itu , dan aku hanya terdiam_

"_hmm aku rasa kau belum makan, kyu makanlah ini , ini adalah ayam goreng madu , aku membelinya dari ahjuma di ujung jalan menuju kesini, saat ku bilang ini untuk seseorang yang sedang hamil ahjuma itu memberiku bonus satu kotak lagi, makanlah kyu" kata siwon hyung riang, _

"_..." aku tidak menjawabnya , sedikit ku lihat wajahnya waktu itu , wajah tampan yang di penuhi luka lebam akibat pukulan kakakku dan kulihat sebuah luka baru di pipi kiri nya , mungkin sebuah luka hasil tamparan appa dari siwon hyung._

"_baiklah aku letakkan disini, dan kyu ini aku membelikanmu beberapa baju dan perlengkapan untukmu , pakailah nanti kyu aku tau kau sangat tidak nyaman memakai baju-baju kebesaran itu,dan benda ini yang sedari tadi kau lirik ini, tadi aku melihatnya di etalase toko ketika aku membeli baju tadi , sepatu wol bayi , bolehkah aku berharap kau mau melahirkan nya kyu untukku" bodoh kau hyung jelas aku akan melahirkannya lihat mereka berdua sangat mirip denganmu ya karena masa mengandungku aku sangat membencinya._

"_aku anggap kau menjawab iya kyu, dan kyu kau pasti sudah melihatnya di ruang tamu ketika kau bangun tadi , kita akan berangkat malam nanti ke london , aku akan menikahimu di sana, aku akan memulai menebus kesalahanku padamu kyu, walau aku tau kau menolaknya aku tidak peduli kyu karena kau yang memintaku untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanku,"_

_Setelah pembicaraan itu , malam hari nya kami berangkat menuju bandara ketika kami hendak menuju gate keberangkatan minho dan umma siwon memanggil kami, sungguh diluar dugaanku kulihat sang permaisuri dari raja hankyung untuk pertama kalinya, terlihat anggun dan penuh wibawa, ku dengarkan perbincangan mereka , siwon menarikku dan mengenalkanku pada ibunya _

"_umma kenalkan dia cho kyuhyun , sebenarnya dia teman sekelas dari minho," katanya menjelaskan_

_Sambil memukul kepalanya dengan kipas lipat yang dibawa oleh umma siwon 'pukkk' "kau memang kurang ajar choi siwon ! apa kau tidak liat bahkan dia masih terlalu muda , aishhh , babo !" marahnya pada siwon , aku cukup terkejut melihat kejadian itu dan rasanya aku ingin tertawa melihat muka kesakitan siwon hyung waktu itu_

"_kyuhyun-ah , perkenalkan aku adalah ibu dari namja di sampingmu itu , maafkan anakku yang telah membuat kekacauan di hidupmu, aku berjanji nak aku akan menebusnya semua keslahan siwon padamu dan keluargamu , dan ini untukmu" umma siwon menyerahkan kotak itu padaku_

"_apa ini yang mulia ," tanyaku _

"_jangan panggil aku yang mulia , panggil aku umma , kau adalah menantu kyu, kka , bukalah,"_

_Aku membuka kotak itu , di dalamnya terdapat 3 buah kalung dngan liontin batu safir berwarna merah,biru,dan ungu "apa ini yang mul, maksudku umma?" tanyaku lagi_

"_berikan ini pada cucuku kelak , dan buatkan umma 3 orang cucu , harus 3 dan setelah ini pergilah yang jauh dan memulai hidup baru dengan wonniku , kyu maafkan siwon ne, umma mohon padamu kyu , umma berjanji akan menebus kesakitanmu ini ," aku hanya terdiam menatap ketiga kalung itu, kenapa harus sesakit ini apakah aku harus sedikit melunakkan hati ku untuk siwon hyung , tanyaku dalam hati._

"_dan ini untuk kau pabboya ," umma menyerahkan sebuah kotak persegi yang sedikit lebih panjang itu , entah apa itu isinya tapi kali ini aku sudah mengetahuinya 3 rekening milik ibunya dengan nominal yang menurutku sangat luar biasa, kalung itu sekarang telah terikat manis di leher kedua malaikatku , safir merah untuk junhong dan ungu untuk minki, kenapa tidak biru ? karena minki adalah yeoja, jadi ungu sangat terlihat manis untukknya._

"_umma..." kata nya lagi "tidak ada penolakan , kau harus menjaga kyu dan menjaga calon pangeran di dalam perut kyuhyun itu, dan wonnie , pergilah yang jauh jangan sampai orang-orang suruhan abojimu menemukanmu , dan maafkan abojimu dia hanya marah mendengar mu yang brsikap menyimpan seperti itu, kka pergilah" selesai berkata seperti itu dan menjitak keras kepala siwon hyung, umma siwon langsung meninggalkan kami, sungguh aku sangat ingin memeluknya karena telah memberi kekuatan padaku. Dan kini terlihat minho yang menatapku sendu dengan penuh rasa bersalah,_

"_minho-ya , maafkan hyung , jaga umma dan aboji ," pintanya pada minho_

"_ya hyung , dan kau harus berjanji kau harus sering memberiku kabar kalian dan calon keponakanku itu, dan kau kyu aku mohon maafkan lah hyung pabbo ku kyu, aku berjanji akan membawa kalian kembali ke istana dan kerumahmu kyu , geurae aku pergi hyung, cepatlah naik ke pesawat , annaeyong ," dan minho meninggalkan kami perkataan minho sungguh membuat hatiku rapuh mereka sungguh-sungguh ingin memberiku kebahagiaan atas kesalahan yang siwon lakukan padaku._

_Setelah pemberkatan pernikahan kami usai , terlihat yunho hyung mengajak siwon hyung untuk berbicara , dan aku tidak terlalu mempedulikan nya , ketika itu Jae noona dan ryeowooki menghampiriku, wookie hyung memelukku_

"_cukkae kyu , kau telah menjadi sempurna sekarang,," ucapnya padaku,_

"_hyung, apakah umma baik-baik saja ? dan bagaimana appa hyung? Aku sangat menyesal karena tidak sempat perpamitan dengan umma waktu itu" tanyaku pada wookie hyung_

"_umma baik-baik saja kyu, hanya appa dia pergi ke jepang setelah mengusirmu waktu itu, umma bahkan menyuruh kami menyusulmu kesini, dan umma menitipkan ini untukmu kyu," wookie menyerahkan tas pink yang di dalamnya berisi dua buah switter bayi berwarna pink dan biru muda_

"_darimana hyung tau kami berada disini hyung dan hyung apa ini hyung , "_

" _ini semua berkat temanmu itu , minho, ini sweatter buatan umma sendiri kyu dia merajutnya semalaman untuk kedua bayimu nanti kyu, berjanjilah kau akan bahagia kyu demi umma yang menunggumu untuk pulang ke rumah,"_

"_hyung..."aku menghambur ke pelukan wookie hyung_

"_kyu aku mohon maafkan appa , aku tau kisah masa lalu nya sangat melukainya, appa hanya marah padamu kyu karena kau seorang male pregnant seperti halmoni kita dan masa lalu appa yang menyakitkannya, kelak appa akan luluh jika sudah melihat cucunya ,aku yakin itu kyu,"_

"_gomawo hyung aku berjanji,."_

_Setelah melepaskan pelukan kami , jae noona tiba-tiba memelukku, dan berkata "maafkan siwon kyu , aku tau kau sangat membencinya, dia bahkan rela keluar dari keluarga istana dan tidak menjadi anggota kerajaan lagi untukmu kyu, dia benar-benar ingin mempertanggung jawabkannya padamu kyu, ku mohon maafkan siwon , kau tau siwon sangat mencintaimu kyu sejak kalian pertama kali bertemu dia sangat menyesal karena telah melakukan kesalahan itu padamu dan menyebabkan kekacauan ini, ," mohon jae noona padaku. Wanita anggun yang sudah ku anggap kakakku sendiri _

"_..." aku hanya terdiam meresapi setiap perkataan jae noona, perasaan sakit tiba-tiba menyeruah di dalam hati kecil ku kala itu,_

"_kau tau kyu ini pertama kalinya dia mencintai namja, sama sepertimu kyu dia tidak tau kenapa perasaan itu tumbuh di hatinya, bahkan dia hampir menikah dengan sulli putri dari cina yang di jodohkan oleh keluarga kerajaan, dia menceritakan kejadian yang dilakukakannya padamu pada noona, kau tau aku bahkan menamparnya dengan keras,dia menangis, menyesal dan dia hampir gila karena kau yang membencinya, aku tau kau juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama pada siwon tapi kau berusaha menepisnya dengan menutupinya dengan menumbuhkan rasa benci di hatimu kyu, percayalah matamu sedang berbicara jika kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama pada nya.."_

"_..." hah aku masih terdiam, semua yang di katakan jae noona semua benar_

"_bahkan sungmin yang pertama kali membaca semua yang kau rasakan pada siwon itu, sungmin sengaja merahasiakan semua itu padamu dengan hanya menceritakan semua ini hanya dengan kami kyu, sungmin bahkan ingin menyatukan kalian yah walau kau tau sungmin sangat sakit melihat semua kenyataan itu , tapi kau tau kyu sungmin benar-benar berhati malaikat, kyu bisakah kau membayar pengorbanan sungmin itu kyu, jujurlah dengan hatimu sendiri, jebal kyu kau terlihat sangat terluka dengan sikap yang kau buat untuk menutupi perasaanmu itu" _

"_noona, hikss apa yang harus kulakukan aku benar-benar tidak tau perasaan apa ini tapi hatiku kalah oleh rasa benciku noona," tangisku , ahh aku baru menyadarinya rasa yang kurasakan selama ini adalah cinta , bodoh..._

"_stttt...uljima kyu" jae noona menenangkanku melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mataku "masih banyak waktu untuk merubahnya kyu berjanjilah kau akan bahagia, dan jaga kandunganmu kyu ini bukan musibah kyu tapi ini keajaiban," aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku masih dalam keadaan terisak._

_Dan kami memulai kehidupan baru disini, di oakland new zealand , kota kecil yang sedikit jauh dari pusat kota, ternyata siwon telah mempersiapkan semua ini dengan matang dalam waktu yang singkat, sebuah rumah sederhana , dengan halaman belakang yang luas , banyak tertanam bunga kesukaanku , jasmine dan lili , dan sebuah mobil van sederhana di garasi rumah kami. Kami tinggal di perumahan yang semua penduduknya sangat ramah, menerima keajaibanku , tanpa ada sikap diskriminasi._

_Hari pertama menjalani kehidupan dengannya , masih dengan sikap dinginku padanya , kami memang tidur satu kamar tapi tidak dengan sentuhan atau apapun terjadi bahkan kami tidur dengan saling memunggungi , kau tau sendiri aku sangat menjaga gengsiku walaupun aku sudah menyatakan pada jae noona kalau aku juga menyukai nya , terlalu cepat menyadari tapi apa kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama, ya seperti itu rasa itu tumbuh ketika perpisahan SHS dulu, terimakasih yunho hyung, ^^_

_Banyak tetangga yang menyapa kami sebagai warga baru di situ, mereka sangat baik sedikit membuatku nyaman, dan kau tau tetangga kami juga ada yang seperti kami , mereka juga pasangan seperti kami namun mereka jauh lebih tua dari kami , mereka mengadopsi 4 orang anak dari keluarga yang tidak mampu, memberikan pendidikan yang layak dan sungguh beruntungnya ke empat anak mereka sangat menerima keadaan kedua orangtua angkat mereka yang seorang gay , nama mereka steve dan gii , pasangan beda negara steve yang berperan sebagai istri berasal dari australia dan gii dia seorang arsitek terkenal di new zealand yang berasal dari jepang , mereka sudah lebih dari 10 tahun bersama. Kisah mereka yang membuatku menjadi kuat sampai sekarang dan aku sudah menganggap mereka seperti orang tua kedua ku._

_seminggu setelah kepindahan kami di oakland , siwon hyung akhirnya memulai pekerjaannya sebagai dokter bedah di oakland hospital , rumah sakit milik pemerintah new zealand , entah sejak kapan siwon hyung melamar pekerjaan disana tapi itu sedikit membuatku penasaran._

_hari pertama siwon hyung bekerja masih ku ingat kuda pabbo itu bangun lebih awal dariku , menyiapkan sarapan untukku dulu, keahlian kuda itu hanya membuat pancake dan telur mata sapi saja , bisa kau bayangkan aku hampir mati bosan dengan memakan dua jenis makanan itu setiap hari huhuhu, sebenarnya aku sudah bangun tapi sengaja aku tidak mempedulikan nya , Mian hyung jangan salahkan aku , ini semua karena gengsiku waktu itu_

_terlihat dia kesulitan memasang dasinya , hmm calon raja yang tidak bisa memasang dasi dengan benar, hahaha , aku bangkit dan menghampirinya , _

kedua yeoja paruh baya itu tertawa sejenak meruntuki putra mereka yang masih tidak bisa memasang dasi ,

"siwon ,, yang benar saja chullie , dia benar-benar tidak bisa memasang dasi dengan benar eoh?" tanya yoona

"aku yang selalu memasangkan nya pada kuda itu , memalukan , calon raja tapi tak bisa memakai dasi dengan benar , aku sangat malu , aigooo..." runtuk heechul

"haha , ayo kita lanjutan membaca nya,,..."

_kurapikan dasi yang terpasang tidak rapi itu sambil ku katakan "pabbo." itulah kata pertamaku setelah seminggu lebih tidak membuka suara, bahkan ketika siwon hyung memberi tahuku tentang berita di terima nya dia di oakland hospital saja aku tak menanggapi, padahal aku sangat bersyukur atas berita itu. _

_Siwon hyung hanya tersenyum padaku dan berkata "gomawo kyu.." demi tuhan senyum itu membuat jantungku berdegup 200 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya ,, aku tak mempedulikannya , dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi kamar._

"_kyu , aku berangkat , maafkan hyung kyu yang hanya bisa membuat makanan itu lagi , pulang kerja hyung akan membelikan ayam madu kesukaanmu , jaga diri kyu , aku menyayangimu...dan maafkan hyung" katanya dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Aku sudah memaafkanmu hyung biarkan aku egois dan sedikit menghukummu hyung dan 1 bulan setelah itu aku masih mendiamkan kan nya , kau tau siwon hyung seperti orang gila yang mengajak bicara patung , anggap saja aku patung waktu itu. Hihi_

_Siwon hyung membawaku ke rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja , tujuan kami kesini adalah memeriksakan kandunganku , kau tau aku selalu tidak mau di ajak kesini sampailah ada suatu kejadian dimana kurasakan kram di perutku yang amat sangat sakit , siwon hyung sangat ketakutan akan kejadian itu , dia memaksaku untuk kerumah sakit malam itu juga tapi aku tidak mau hingga dia menangis bersimpuh di hadapanku, demi tuhan baru kali ini siwon hyung yang sangat tegar walaupun menerima segala macam masalah dan tentunya pukulan mematikan dari hyungku itu rela menangis karena khawatir denganku.. kalian tau sebuah pernyataan dokter kala itu mengenai keadaanku dan kandungan ku membuat seorang choi siwon kembali meneteskan air mata nya , menjatuhkan harga dirinya lagi hanya untuk memohon kepada ku untuk menggugurkan kandungan ku yang kala itu sudah berusia 5 bulan, namun dengan tegas aku menolak nya, lebih baik aku kehilangan nyawaku , mereka sudah terbentuk sempurna di dalam rahim ku namun kenapa harus membunuhnya hanya untuk menyelematkan nyawa ku kala itu..._

"hiks.. kyu... kasihan kau nak , hiks..." tangis yoona pecah ,

"eonie, tenanglah..." heechul memeluk yoona erat..

Di tempat lain,

"hyung , bagaimana keadaan minki dan jun , ini salahku karena membiarkan mereka hujan-hujan kemarin ," sesal kyuhyun karena melihat dua buah hati nya kini tengah demam

"sttt.. tak apa kyu , mereka baik-baik saja , besok pagi demam nya akan turun , aku sudah memberinya obat penurun panas , kau istirhatlah , kau terlihat sangat kelelahan," bujuk siwon

"aniya aku akan menunggui mereka , hyung saja yang tidur sana , hiks..." kyuhyun mulai terisak

"sttt.. uljima , hyung akan menunggu mereka , jangan menangis , tenanglah mereka tak apa-apa , ingat baby kau sedang mengandung , aku tidak ingin kau terlalu kelelahan , tidurlah,..." kata siwon menenangkan kembali

"mianhae hyung , baiklah aku akan berisirahat, ."

"hmm.. jaljayo baby , saranghae ," kata siwon kemudian mengecup kening istrinya lembut,

"nado hyung ..." kata kyuhyun , kemudian beranjak menuju kamar nya,

Sesaat setelah kyuhyun meninggalkan kamar si kembar , telepon gengam siwon berbunyi , di rogohnya kantung celana kain siwon , di lihatnya nama yang tertera di layar handphone nya 'CHOI MINHO' senyum tersungging di bibir joker nya...

"yoboseo minho yaa..."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"yoboseo minho ya... kenapa baru menghubungi hyung ?" tanya siwon di ujung line telepon nya

'ah mian hyung , banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan , di samping kuliah ku juga hyung , ah bagaimana kabar si kembar dan kyuhyun ?' tanya minho

"baby jun dan baby min ki sedang demam hyung baru saja memeriksa nya , mereka baru saja tidur , kyuhyun dia tertidur , dia merasa bersalah karena membiarkan si kembar bermain hujan sore tadi," terang siwon

'kasihan sekali ,. Aku berharap si kembar akan cepat sembuh hyung ,aku ingin sekali melihat mereka secara langsung hyung .. tapi hyung selalu melarangku ,' rajuk minho

"bukan tidak boleh hanya , aku tak ingin orang di dalam kerajaan mengetahui jika hyung sekarang berada di new zealand, walau hyung tau aboji sudah mengetahui dimana hyung sekarang berada..." ucap siwon

'aku juga berfikir begitu ... hyung .. apakah hyung benar-benar akan kembali ke korea ?' tanya minho

"hmm , tapi hanya sampai kyuhyun melahirkan saja minho ya , hyung hanya ingin mewujudkan keinginan kyuhyun yang begitu rindu dengan korea , dan ingin merasa lebih dekat dengan keluarga nya walau tidak akan pernah bisa,"

'bahkan juga hyung kan ,?' tanya minho , tak pelak membuat siwon diam sejenak , benar apa yang di katakan minho dia juga merindukan keluarnya , aboji, ummad dan juga dongsaeng nya yang tengah berbincang dengan nya saat ini

'hyung , bersabarlah lebih lama lagi , ku mohon ,, aboji pasti akan memaafkan hyung,'

Siwon tersenyum di ujung line telepon nya, "minho .. hyung tidak terlalu berharap aboji memaafkan hyung , karena ini adalah pilihanku minho , hmm , jadi biarkan seperti ini , dan mian , jika hyung menyerahkan semua tugas yang seharus nya hyung emban padamu , mian , hanya kau harapan hyung dan orangtua kita minho ,"

'hyung bicara apa ,,, aku tidak suka jika hyung bicara seperti itu , aku akan terus berusaha agar aboji memaafkan hyung ,' jawab minho sedikit tak suka dengan perkataan siwon

"minho yaa..."

'aniya hyung , aku akan tetap berusaha , baiklah aku tutup telepon nya , sampaikan salamku pada kyuhyun , anyeong'

Seperti biasa , minho akan berubah menjadi keras kepala apabila sudah menyangkut siwon dan aboji nya , minho selalu berusaha untuk menyatukan mereka kembali , dia masih berusaha untuk berbicara pada sang ayah namun ayah nya menanggapi nya dengan dingin.

.

.

Dua orang namja yang berstatus sebagai agen CIA korea yang di utus langsung oleh sang pemimpin korea choi hankyung , kini tengah menghadap untuk memberikan laporan yang mereka dapat kepada sang raja dan juga mungkin bisa di katakan besan nya, choi hankyung dan cho seunghyun kini tengah menikmati teh hijau mereka di sebuah rumah teh di gwanju.

"sampaikan informasi yang kalian dapat" tanya hankyung pada kedua bawahan nya , bang yongguk dan kim himchan

"baik yang mulia , informasi yang kami dapat , 2 hari yang lalu pangeran junhong dan putri min ki terkena demam,..." terang yongguk dan seketika dua namja paruh baya itu terkejut dan hampir saja menyemburkan teh hijau yang baru saja di minum nya setelah mendengar jika cucu mereka terkena demam

"ah jinja ?" pekik seunghyun terkejut

"bagaimana bisa ? sekarang keadaan mereka bagaimana yongguk ssi ?" tanya hankyung kali ini

"itu tuan muda kyuhyun membiarkan pangeran junhong dan putri min ki bermain hujan," terang yongguk kembali

"ya tuhan anak itu , bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan balita berusia 3 tahun bermain hujan , aish .. masih saja seenak hati nya ," gerutu seunghyun

"tunggu dulu hyung , yongguk belum menyelesaikan informasi nya secara lengkap," potong hankyung

"tuan muda menangis tersedu-sedu melihat pangeran dan putri sakit , namun ketika yang mulia putra mahkota pulang dari dinas nya di rumah sakit , yang mulia segera memberikan suntikan pada pangeran dan putri , kabar yang baru saja kami terima , kedua nya sudah sembuh dan sudah kembali ceria," terang yongguk mengakhiri informasi nya

Kedua namja paruh baya itu menghela nafas lega, mendengar kedua cucu nya sudah kembali sehat , ya kedua namja tua itu sebenarnya sangat menyesali keegoisan mereka , jika mereka mau menerima kondisi putra mereka kala itu mungkin saja kedua namja tua ini bisa bermain dengan kedua cucu kembar mereka,

"dan kau himchan ssi apa yang kau dapatkan dari kyuhyun" tanya seunghyun

"baik tuan besar , tuan muda tidak banyak melalukan kegiatan yang cukup berarti , seperti biasa dari mulai pukul 10 hingga 3 sore tuan muda akan berada di cafe , pukul 11 siang pangeran junhong dan putri min ki pulang dari sekolah playgrup di antar oleh yang mulia putra mahkota. Setelah itu menyiapkan makan siang untuk yang mulia dan si kembar, hanya itu yang tuan muda lakukan sehari-hari , namun kami mendapatkan informasi , jika yang mulia putra mahkota dan tuan muda akan kembali ke korea untuk melahirkan buah hati ketiga , semua itu bertepatan karena ada nya proyek bedah face off permintaan dari dokter park jung soo dari fakultas kedokteran inha university," terang himchan panjang lebar

Kedua namja itu terdiam , saling bertukar pandang seakan apa yang mereka pikirkan itu sama

"arra , kalian berangkatlah kembali ke new zealand cari informasi lengkap dari tempat kerja putra mahkota , ku beri waktu kalian seminggu ," perintah hankyung mutlak

"kami laksanakan yang mulia ..." jawab mereka bersamaan , kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu

"aku harap aku bisa membuat chullie tersenyum ketika melihat siwon kembali ke korea," lirih hankyung "aku bahkan sudah lama tidak melihat senyuman tulus nya padaku hyung , selama ini dia tersenyum karena menutupi luka nya karena berjauhan dengan putra kesayangan nya,"

Seunghyun tersenyum "kau tak jauh beda denganku han , hah , kita hanya bisa melihat nanti , kka kita lanjutkan minum teh nya ,"

.

.

.

Hari ini siwon memutuskan untuk cuti selama 2 hari , badan nya sangat letih karena kemarin dia menangani dua pasien operasi jantung yang membutuhkan banyak sekali menguras tenaganya. Setelah mengantar dua balita kembar itu ke sekolah playgrup mereka dan juga mengantar kyuhyun ke cafe nya , siwon kembali ke rumah sederhana mereka , merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di sebuah sofa di ruang tengah, sesekali siwon memandangi sekeliling ruangan di rumah nya , pandangan nya terhenti di 3 buah pigura foto yang terpaku di dinding ruang tengah rumah nya , foto keluarga nya , foto keluarga kyuhyun dan juga foto nya dan kyuhyun bersama kedua buah hati mereka, siwon tersenyum ,

"aku hanya berharap kalian (kedua orang tua mereka) bisa menerima cucu kalian , kami tidak peduli jika kalian membuang kami , kami hanya ingin kedua anak kami bisa merasakan bagaimana rasa nya di kasihi oleh kedua haraboji dan halmoni mereka ," monolog siwon

Siwon meraih laptop kyuhyun yang sejak tadi memang sudah di letak kan nya di atas meja ruang tengah itu, siwon ingin melanjutkan blog yang hampir seminggu ini di abaikan oleh istri nya , bahkan dia sudah meminta ijin pada istri nya untuk melanjutkan cerita nya yang sempat di postingkan di blog milik istrinya itu ,

"umma semoga kalian membaca kisah kami ini , kami sangat merindukan kalian umma," lirih siwon kemudian mengetikan kalimat demi kalimat di layar laptop nya

_Wonkyu blog's _

_Aku siwon , kyu sedang berada di cafenya , dan aku sedang libur , lelah sekali kemarin aku baru saja mengoperasi 2 pasien bedah jantung. Melelahkan sekali jam 2 malam aku baru sampai di rumah. Biarkan aku melanjutkan cerita kyu , sedikit jahil tidak apa-apa kan salahkan saja kyu yang menulariku sifat jahilnya ini tapi kali ini aku meminta ijin nya sebelum memposting cerita di blog ini dalam versi ku. kalian tau dia suka sekali mengataiku kuda pabbo , katanya hanya badanku saja yang besar tapi tidak bisa apa-apa selalu acak adul itu penilaiannya , tapi menurutku aku adalah pria atletis berotak pintar dan rajin ke gereja, , aku tipe orang yang menyukai ke-simple-an huhu tidak seperti dia yang selalu sempurna dari mulai penampilan,keadaan rumah,dan termasuk masakannya itu. Haha aku mencintaimu kyu kau yang terbaik ^^ , baiklah kita lanjutkan cerita nya..._

_Waktu itu aku memaksanya untuk ke rumah sakit , 1 bulan setelah kami tinggal disini dia sama sekali tidak mau ku ajak ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan kandungannya. kejadian malam itu kyu yang mengalami kram hebat perutnya , aku yang waktu itu baru saja datang dari rumah sakit kulihat kyu yang kesakitan di dapur makanan yang di bawa nya tumpah, panikku ku lempar tas kerjaku dan mengendong ala bridal menuju ke kamar kami,_

"_gwencana kyu ,? Perutmu sakit , hmm , dimana yang sakit ?" tanyaku panik_

"_hyung , .."lirihnya , ku dengar kata kedua nya pada ku setelah mengataiku pabbo_

"_kyu kita kerumah sakit sekarang , aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa denganmu kyu ," ucapku panik , kyu terus memegang posesif perutnya_

"_ani.." jawabnya singkat _

_Ku jatuhkan kedua lututku di lantai kamar kami , kala itu aku benar-benar sangat panik bukan aku bahkan sangat khawatir melihat kyuhyuh yang sedang berusaha menahan sakitnya ,_

"_ku mohon kyu , kita ke rumah sakit sekarang jebal , aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan mu kyu , ku mohon , lebih baik aku mati dari pada melihat mu menahan sakit seperti ini , ku mohon kyu." Tanpa sadar air mata ku menetes , bukan karena cengeng hanya rasa panik ku yang berlebihan ketika melihat kyuhyun kesakitan_

"_aku akan ke rumah sakit , tapi besok ku mohon aku tidak ingin kemana-mana, jebal..."pintanya_

"_tapi kyu.."_

"_jebal..."_

"_baiklah kyu , tapi apa masih terasa sakit di perutmu kyu, aku sungguh ingin memastikannya kyu aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu ," ucapku memastikan_

"_kemarikan tanganmu," kyu mengarahkan tanganku ke perutnya, kurasakan tendangan keras dari anakku , tuhan terima kasih ucapku dalam hati "bolehkah aku tidur sambil kau terus membelai perutku , ini bukan ke inginanku, ini sungguh menyebalkan anak ini senang sekali menendangi perutku," ucapnya dingin sambil sedikit meringis kesakitan menahan tendangan bayi kami yang sudah mulai aktif di perut kyuhyun_

_Betapa senangnya aku , akhirnya kyu mau berbicara sedikit lebih banyak denganku , terima kasih nak kau memang pendamai di antara kekakuan hubungan kami , _

"_baiklah kyu, tidurlah ,.. tapi kau harus berjanji kita harus kerumah sakit besok ,"_

"_baiklah," ucapnya singkat kulihat sakit di perut nya mulai sedikit berkurang kyuhyun mulai tenang_

_Setelah melihat kyu tertidur dengan menyenyak kupindahkan kepalanya diatas bantal merapikan selimutnya dan kau tau hanya di saat kyu tertidur aku bisa mengajak bicara anakku ini, yaa aku kembali mengajak mereka bicara._

"_hai baby, bagaimana keadaanmu di dalam perut momymu? Kau nakal sekali baby,kau membuat momymu kesakitan seperti itu,? Baby bolehkan daddy berharap , kelak jadilah pendamai di antara kedua keluarga kami, cobalah mendamaikan sifat keras kedua harabojimu itu, kalian pasti ingin sekali melihat mereka bukan ,? baiklah baby tidurlah, daddy mencintaimu," ucapku yang di akhiri kecupan manis di perut kyu _

_Keesokkan harinya , kau tau hari itu hari yang membuatku bahagia , aku mengtahui kalau bayi yang di kandung kyu adalah bayi kembar dan jenis kelaminnya laki-laki dan perempuan. Hmm , baiklah aku ceritakan.._

_Aku membawa kyu ke rumah sakit tempatku bekerja sebagai dokter bedah, aku tau ini interaksi pertama kyuhyun , aku melihat sedikit kegugupan dari wajah kyuhyun, di lobby kami disapa oleh beberapa suster yang mengenalku dan dokter rekan kerjaku, mereka menyambut kyuhyun dengan hangat , kyu ? dia sedikit terkejut dengan keadaan seperti itu mungkin anggapan kyu akan terlihat aneh tapi kenyataannya mereka menyambut keadaan kyuhyun saat ini sebagai keajaiban dari tuhan._

"_dr. Choi.." sapa rekan kerja dokter andy dia seorang dokter kandungan yang menangani kyuhyun waktu itu_

"_dr andy ," jawabku sambil menjabat tangannya aku kemudian memperkenalkannya pada kyuhyun "perkenalkan dia istriku , choi kyuhyun..." kataku memperkenalkan_

"_dr andy anderson , nice to meet you Mrs. Choi Kyuhyun ," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada kyuhyun , kyuhyun segara menjawabnya dengan sedikit gugup _

"_saya cho..choi kyuhyun, senang bertemu dengan anda juga dokter,"katanya singkat_

"_bisa kita lanjutkan ke ruangku , aku menyediakan waktu khusus untuk kalian , calon orang tua baru , ini kasus ketiga male pregnant yang di tangani olehku, ini adalah permintaan khusus dari suamimu di tengah jadwalku yang padat dengan pasien-pasienku," ucap dokter andy dengan tawa khas nya yang lembut,_

"_dokter , kenapa membuka rahasia , aishh..." ucapku frustasi, kulihat kyu sedikit memberiku glare mematikan dari mata tajam nya itu, sumpah demi apapun ada sedikit rasa senang di dadaku ketika kyuhyun sedikit memperhatikanku_

"_hahahaha..cepatlah kau harus membayarku mahal dokter choi," canda dr andy_

_Di ruangan itu kulihat dr andy sedang melakukan USG pada kyu , aku sangat tegang waktu itu melihat monitor besar di samping ranjang kyu, kulihat kyu yang sedikit berjengit terkejut karena jel dingin yang di oleskan di perut buncitnya itu dan sebuah alat USG menempel di perut nya , Tuhan aku melihat anakku di dalam rahim kyu , air mataku jatuh ketika kupandangi bayi di monitor , dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah kyu yang tiba-tiba saja mengenggam tanganku erat ketika dia memandang monitor itu juga, kyu menangis ,, demi tuhan kyu kau menangis melihat bayi yang tumbuh di rahimmu itu._

"_dr choi , bayi-bayimu semua sehat di usianya yang menginjak 5 bulan ini mereka berkembang cukup baik, pertambahan berat badan yang tiap bulannya normal namun bayi kalian sepertinya sangat panjang nantinya , dan kulihat jika anak kalian nanti kembar , nah lihat .. ku pastikan anak kalian laki-laki dan perempuan," terang dokter andy_

_Aku terkejut , dan kulihat kyu yang menutup mulutnya karena menahan isakkannya itu , terlalu bahagia atau kau menyesal kyu , ahhh.. aku pikir kau bahagia melihat bayi-bayimu ,,_

"_terima kasih tuhan ini sebuah anugrah teridah untukku dan istriku ,"ucapku sambil membalas jabatan tangan dr andy_

"_di usia kehamilan yang sudah menginjak 5 bulan ini memang sring terjadi kram yang tiba-tiba kusarankan kau mengurangi kegiatan mu , dan kau tuan choi yang terhormat kurangi aktifitas ranjangmu dengan istrimu ini, kalian masih bisa melakukannya tapi aku harap tidak terlalu keras uhmm ketika kalian memulainya, hahaha" katanya telak yang membuatku gelagapan yang benar saja dr andy , bahkan aku terakhir kali menyentuh kyu ketika membuat baby jun dan baby minki, kulihat kyu mengalihakan pandangannya keran mukanya yang mulai memerah karena ucapan dr andy_

"_aishhh dr andy , baiklah aku akan memperhatikan nasehatmu itu ,"_

"_humm akan ku buatkan resep vitamin untuk istrimu , dan ku beritahu jika kasus kehamilan seperti istrimu sekarang ini akan sangat beresiko , entah itu kelahiran prematur maupun pendarahan di rahimnya kelak, karena rahim yang di miliki male pregnant sangatlah sensitif dan tidak sesempurna rahim wanita, aku harap kau akan menjaga nya dengan baik dan siap siaga mulai sekarang,"_

"_terima kasih dokter, aku akan mempertaruhkan semuanya," jawabku yang di sertai tepukkan di pundakku oleh dr andy_

_Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke rumah kami tiba-tiba kyu memintaku untuk berhenti di taman kota oakland,_

"_hyung bisakah kita berhenti di taman itu,"pintanya_

"_baiklah kyu apapun yang kau minta," jawabku_

_Suasana sore itu memang sangat indah , kulihat beberapa ibu-ibu yang membawa bayi mereka jalan , dan beberapa ayah dan anak yang bermain lempar bola , sungguh tidak sabar menantikan anak-anakku lahir di dunia, kami duduk di sebuah bangku yang menghadap ke sungai kecil, ku pandangi kyu yang sedang asyik dengan es krim nya , aku hanya memandangnya kagum lelaki ajaib yang kucintai ini. Setelah menghabiskan eskrim nya kyu memulai pembicaraan di antara kami,_

"_hyung, kau tau aku sangat membencimu," katanya sambil menatapku _

"_aku tau kyu.."_

"_jangan menjawabnya aku tidak menyuruhmu menjawabnya," ucapnya sarkastik "tapi bodohnya aku yang walau membencimu aku malah semakin mencintaimu !" kali ini ucapanya membuatku terkena serangan jantung mendadak , aishhh aku bercanda i mean i'm very shock, _

"_kau sangat menyebalkan hyung, kau membuatku menjadi gay kau bahkan membuatku hamil seperti ini hyung , 6 bulan yang lalu ketika kita bertemu di acara perpisahan SHS aku benar-benar merasakan perasaan yang berbeda ketika menatapmu , tidak sama seperti pertama kali mengenal sungmin noona dan mulai menyayanginya, tapi ini berbeda," ucapnya sambil mengarahkan pandangan ke sungai kecil di depan kami dan aku masih sangat terkejut mendengar pengakuan kyu waktu itu terselip rasa bahagia karena semua perasaanku terbalaskan,_

"_aku tau perasaan ini juga yang pertama untukmu hyung, semenjak perkenalan kita aku bahkan tidak berhenti memikirkanmu, posisi minni noona tiba-tiba saja tergantikan olehmu hanya dalam waktu semalam saja. Liburan di pulau jeju itu membuatku senang sekali, dan beruntungnya lagi kau ikut hyung dan kita jauh lebih dekat semenjak kita di sana, hingga aku tersesat dengan kebodohanku mengejar seekor kelinci, kau tau hyung aku menangis karena tidak menemukan mu dan teman-teman, dan betapa bahagianya aku hyung ketika kau menemukanku" Ucap kyuhyun dengan sedikit bergetar menahan tangisannya_

"_hyung mengapa kita melakukan hal itu , kau tau itu dosa tak terampuni tapi kenapa tuhan justru memberiku hal seperti ini" kulihat kyuhyun memdekap perutnya posesif_

"_gwecana kyu, apa terjadi sesuatu di perutmu?" tanyaku tiba-tiba panik_

"_aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk berbicara hyung!" lagi perkataannya yang membuatku mati kutu, _

"_kau bahkan membuatku di usir appa ku,aku dihina oleh appa ku sendiri, hah hyung itu menyakitkanku, kau tau hyung !" marah kyuhyun sambil terisak ,_

"_tapi kenapa aku justru semakin mencintaimu , pabboya!" aku hanya terdiam memperhatikan setiap perubahan raut mukanya_

"_aku tau semua pengorbananmu hyung , mian, ... aku baru menyadari jika aku juga mencintaimu setelah pernikahan kita 1 bulan yang lalu , jae noona yang membantuku menyadari semua itu, maafkan aku , aku hanya memberikanmu pelajaran hyung karena telah memporak porandakan masa depanku dengan mengubah takdirku"_

_Ku tatap wajah kyu yang semakin terisak dengan pengakuannya ini, aku bergerak ingin merengkuhnya dan menenangkannya tapi seketika kyu berkata..._

"_aku belum memperbolehkanmu bicara hyung,..., hyung kau mempunyai seorang umma yang baik hyung , bahkan dia sampai-sampai memarahimu dan memukul kepalamu hanya karena kau yang menghamiliku dan ummamu yang memberikan cucunya kalung kerajaan yang tadinya hanya bisa aku lihat di televisi," ucapnya sambil tersenyum _

"_hyung bisakah suatu hari kau membawaku untuk menemui ummamu aku ingin memeluknya dan berterima kasih dengannya,berjanjilah hyung..." tatapnya menuntut padaku , apa aku sudah boleh menjawabnya_

"_kenapa kau diam saja hyung ? kau menjengkelkan !" demi tuhan kyu sedang mengalami mood swing, ku genggam tangan ku tidak ada penolakan dari nya dia hanya memandangku _

"_hyung ... bisakah kita memulai semua nya dari awal ?" tanya kyuhyun_

_Aku sangat terkejut mendengar permintaan kyuhyun kala itu , kyuhyun sudah membuka hati untuk ku , tak habis-habisnya aku mengucapkan rasa syukur ku pada tuhan , _

"_aku ingin seperti tetangga kita , steve dan gii , pasangan yang sama seperti kita hyung , yang walau mereka berdua menuai pertentangan dari kedua keluarga mereka namun gii dan steve selalu kuat , keluarga kecil yang penuh ke harmonisan di tengah badai cercaan dari kedua keluarga mereka , kisah mereka menguatkan ku hyung." Terang nya kala itu , kulihat air mata nya mulai kembali menganak di ekor mata nya _

"_aku ingin sekali melihat bayi kita ketika lahir nanti , aku ingin sekali mengurus mereka , melihat mereka tumbuh ,menjadi saksi untuk pertama kali nya ketika mereka mengucapkan kata pertama mereka, dan aku ingin sekali bisa mengantarkan mereka sekolah hyung , memikir kan nya sungguh sangat membuatku tak sabar ingin cepat mereka lahir dan tumbuh besar, dan aku ingin kelak baby kita bisa menjadi pendamai di antara kedua orang tua kita , walau kita tau , apakah itu akan menjadi mungkin hyung , tapi bolehkah aku berharap hyung?" kyuhyun mulai menjatuhkan air mata nya kala itu , aku tau jika kyuhyun sangat merindukan keluarga nya , begitu juga aku , namun aku berusaha untuk tegar ketika berhadapan dengan kyuhyun "hyung , janji , kita akan menyelesaikan nya bersama hyung , janji kita akan sama-sama mulai belajar untuk saling mengerti dan.. saling mencintai..." pinta nya, seketika aku membawa kyuhyun dalam pelukan ku , aku benar-benar tak bisa mengungkap kan perasaan apa yang sedang membuncah di dalam hatiku , aku benar-benar bahagia kala itu_

"_yes , baby , i'm promise , u can believe me , i will do it for us , i'm promise..."_

_Ada satu hal yang membuatku tak akan melupakan hari itu , untuk pertama kalinya kami menjalankan peran sebagai seorang suami istri , hmm.. tidak perlu aku jelaskan kalian pasti sudah tau apa yang aku maksud .. hehe..._

_Aku sangat mencintai namja ajaib berstatus sebagai istriku ini , mencintai nya adalah sebuah keberuntungan dalam hidupku , aku tak akan pernah menyesali semua nya yang telah terjadi , karena untuk ku ini adalah sebuah anugra dari tuhan , walau kami tau jika hubungan seperti kami sangat tak wajar walau sebenarnya hubungan seperti kami sudah tidak tabu lagi. Satu hal kami masih sangat berharap bisa bertemu dengan orang tua kami , bumonim ,, bagaimana kabar kalian , ? lihat baby junhong dan baby min ki sudah berusia 3 tahun , mereka tumbuh sangat cepat dan mereka sangat pintar , bisakah mereka bertemu kalian ?_

.

.

Siwon mengakhiri kegiatan nya , di liriknya jam dinding , waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 siang , dan dia harus menjemput baby kembar nya

"ah waktu nya menjemput baby jun dan min ki ," monolog nya

.

.

"wookie ah , kisah mereka sangat mengharukan" kata sungmin yang kini tengah membaca lanjutan cerita dari wonkyu blog "kau tau wookie , aku tidak menyesal sedikitpun telah melepas kyuhyun waktu itu , hihi , mereka benar-benar mengagumkan,"

"kau benar sungmin noona, tapi , jika appa tidak sekeras itu mungkin kyu akan bahagia ," lirih ryeowook

"jangan begitu saeng , suatu hari mereka pasti akan membawa kyuhyun dan siwon beserta buah hati mereka pulang , percayalah wookie," ucap sungmin

"hmm aku percaya noona ,..."

.

.

-tbc-

A/N :

Anyeong ... maaf lama update nya , dan taraaa.. author balik dengan chap 4 .. banyak yang harus author edit reader-deul karena banyak sekali typo .. hehe

Dan author disini akan menjelaskan mengenai wonkyu blog. Disini menceritakan kyu yang berbai ceritanya ke dalam sebuah blog dengan bahasa inggris bukan hangul , huhu , karena di fantasi author , kyuhyun dan siwon berusaha berbagi kisah mereka untuk semua orang di belahan bumi mana saja. Kkkk...

Semoga fanfic abal ini berkenan di hati readers , dan terima kasih untuk readers yang kemarin sudi meluangkan waktu nya untuk membaca fanfic abal ini , akhir kata ,, berikan author kritik dan saran nde , yang pastinya harus membangun ,,hehe , kita tau semua orang berhak menuangkan fantasi mereka , jadi jebal nde , jangan saling membash satu sama lain , kita tau kita memilik fandom fanatik menurut kita , jadi alangkah baik nya kita saling menghargai nde ,,, ^^

Jeongmal gomawo before... dont forget to review...

Anyeong =^^=


	5. Chapter 5

Kegiatan kyuhyun setiap sore sepulang nya cafe nya adalah menyiapkan makan malam untuk siwon sekembalinya dari rumah sakit nanti , kebetulan saja si kembar jun dan min ki tertidur ini sebuah keberuntungan sendiri bagi kyuhyun karena tidak akan terlalu kerepotan karena permintaan si kecil.

'ting tong'

"ah siapa yang datang sore-sore seperti ini," monolog kyuhyun , di lihat nya intercom di rumah nya senyum nya terkembang saat di dapati nya sang tetangga yang telah di anggap nya sebagai pengganti orang tua nya di sini,

"steve..." sapa kyuhyun kemudian memeluk namja manis berusia sepuluh tahun di atasnya,

Steve tersenyum sembari membalas pelukan kyuhyun

"ayo masuk , aku sedang memasak untuk makan malam , bergabunglah dengan kami nanti ," ucap kyuhyun pada steve

"kau tidak mengajak ku?" sahut seseorang di belakang steve , dialah sakie giichie suami dari steve, pasangan gay beda kewarganegaraan yang 4 tahun ini menjadi tetangga siwon dan kyuhyun

"gii, jelas aku mengajakmu juga , ayo masuk ," kata kyuhyun kemudia di ikuti oleh steve dan gii

"duduklah gii , si kecil tertidur ketika bermain tadi , mereka sangat aktif seharian ini," cerita kyuhyun ketika melihat gii tengah memandang lucu dua bocah berusia 3 tahun yang tertidur di kasur kecil di depan ruang tv itu

"aku akan menunggu mereka sampai bangun , lanjutkan saja memasakmu kyu ," ucap gii

"aku akan membantunya gii , kau ingin ku buatkan sesuatu ?" tanya steve

"boleh , jika ada kyuhyun mempunyai americano instan nya,"

"kau meremehkan ku gii , kau tau aku mempunyai banyak americano instan di lemari dapurku , si kuda suka sekali meminum itu," sahut kyuhyun

"hahahaa,, baiklah jika kau memperbolehkan ku," canda gii

"tentu saja gii, tunggu lah biar steve yang membuatkanmu,"

.

"bagaimana kandungan mu kyu?" tanya steve di sela kegiatan nya memotong sayur mayur

"baik steve , dia terlalu aktif bergerak bahkan sangat membuatku kewalahan sekarang," jawab kyuhyun

"aku bisa membayangkan betapa bahagia kau dan juga siwon mempunyai keluarga kecil seperti ini , bahkan kau bisa mengandung dara daging siwon," kata steve

Kyuhyun mematikan kompornya , di dudukan nya tubuh nya di sebelah steve yang tengah memotong sayuran, kyuhyun mengenggam tangan steve , memberinya kekuatan

"tidak steve semua tak seindah yang kau bayangkan , bahkan kau sangat beruntung karena kau mempunyai keluarga yang sangat menyayangi , dua putra yang tampan dan juga gii yang sangat mencintaimu steve , lihat jun dan min ki mereka juga bagian dari keluarga mu ,"

"kau sudah dewasa ternyata kyu" ucap steve ringan

"semua karena mu steve , kau yang memberiku kekuatan untuk menyadari keadaanku di saat aku benar-benar butuh seorang teman ," jawab kyuhyun ringan

"bukan karena aku , tapi karena cinta suamimu padamu,"

"kau benar steve , ah , akhir bulan ini aku akan kembali ke korea , aku akan meninggalkan kalian untuk 6 bulan kedepan , bisa aku meminta sesuatu padamu steve?" tanya kyuhyun

"katakan,"

"kau pasti tau jika luhan putra mu dan sehun berpacaran?"

"terus ?"

"uhmmm sehun bekerja sebagai karyawanku di cafe , uhm bisakah luhan membantuku mengurus cafe bersama sehun selama aku berada di korea steve?" tanya kyuhyun

"aku tak tau kyu , nanti aku akan menyuruh luhan menemui mu sepulang dia kuliah nanti , nah ayo kita selesaikan masakan mu ini , sebentar lagi jam makan malam tiba,"

"ah iyaa , ayo steve,"

.

"aku merindukan uri kyuhyun," yoona membuka pembicaraan di sela makan malam bersama seunghyun dan ryeowook , seketika seunghyun menghentikan kegiatan makan nya, dia terdiam sembari mentap istrinya yang hanya memandangi makanan nya tanpa berniat menyentuhnya sedikit pun

"aku tau aku telah menganggu mu dengan perkataanku ini oppa , maafkan aku , wookie habiskan makannya , umma akan ke kamar ," pamit yoona kemudian meninggalkan seunghyun dan ryeowook dalam diam

"appa..." panggil ryeowook

"tak apa wookie , habiskan makanan mu , appa akan menyusul umma mu ,"

"baiklah appa ,"

.

"daddy , daddy..." panggil si kembar ketika melihat siwon memasuki rumah mereka ,

Siwon segera menggendong si kembar , seketika rasa lelah yang menghinggapi nya hilang ketika berteu dengan si kembar yang sangat menggemaskan ini,

"ah , hyung kau sudah pulang , bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini hyung" sambut kyuhyun sembari menggambil jas dokter milik siwon dan juga tas kerjanya ,

"daddy , ayo ke ruang makan , ada uncle gii dan uncle steve," ucap si kecil min ki

"uncle membawa banyak cekali permen dan juga kue daddy," sambung baby jun

"steve dan gii kemari kyu , wahh makan malam kita akan seru , apa luhan dan victoria kemari juga ?" tanya siwon

"luhan dan victoria mereka ada kuliah malam hyung , hanya steve dan gii yang kemari ," jawab kyuhyun

"nah baby , ayo kita makan , mommy pasti sudah membuat banya sekali makanan bukan ?" tanya siwon pada kedua balita lucu itu

"hmm, mommy membuat banyak sekali ayam goreng daddy ,," jawab baby jun

"ayo kita makan !" kata siwon riang

.

"han , kau tau bagaimana perasaan seorang ibu yang jauhkan dari putranya," tanya heechul pada suami nya di tengah mereka sedang menikmati suasana malam di taman istana

"aku merasakan sakit disini han ," kata heechul sembari meletakkan tangan nya di dada nya

"aku merindukan siwon , kau menjauhkan ku dengan putraku han , apa salahnya han ,? Hanya saja jika kita tidak berasal dari keluarga kerajaan apakah kau akan bersikap seperti ini kepada siwonku han ?" tanya heechul menuntut

Hankyung hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan istrinya itu, hankyung tau jika saat ini istrinya tengah rapuh , hankyung merasa jika semua nya adalah kesalahan nya , membuat seseorang yang sangat di cintainya bersedih dan menyimpan semua kesakitan karena rindu nya kepada putra kesayangan nya selama 4 tahun ini,

"aku membenci keadaan kita , aku membenci takdir kita han , aku membenci kau yang membuatku jauh dari putraku , bahkan dari cucuku sendiri !" ucap heechul kemudian bangkit dari duduk nya meninggalkan hankyung dengan segala perasaan bersalahnya

"chullie..." panggil hankyung

"apa lagi han ? cukup han cukup , aku tak mau mendengar perkataanmu lagi" kata heechul kemudian meninggalkan hankyung

"maafkan aku chullie , aku berjanji akan membawanya kembali ," lirih hankyung

.

"daddy , jun ngantuk..." rajuk baby junhong

"min ki juga daddy , minki ingin tidul bercama daddy dan jun oppa , di kamal mommy dan daddy ," rajuk di kecil min ki

"haha , arra arra , habiskan susu kalian dulu , kalian tidur di kamar daddy dan mommy,"

"horeeeee..." sahut si kembar bersamaan

"hyung , aku akan menyusul kalian nanti , aku harus memeriksa keuangan cafe dulu untuk seminggu ini," kata kyuhyun

"baiklah baby , jangan terlalu capek , mengerti,"

"aku mengerti hyung"

'chup' siwon mencium kening kyuhyun kemudian mengecup perut buncit kyuhyun

"aku mencintaimu kyu"

"aku lebih mencintaimu.. kuda liarku ,"

.

.

Wonkyu's blog

Anyeong ... bagaimana kabar kalian ?

Aku tau kalian pasti menantikan kelanjutan cerita kami , arra , aku akan menceritakan kisah ku dimana aku dan siwon hyung di hadapkan dengan pilihan antara mempertahankan nyawaku atau nyawa kedua buah hatiku ,

Seminggu setelah aku mengalami kram perut hebat dan waktu itu siwon hyung membawaku ke rumah sakit , aku mengalami pendarahan hebat , kejadian ini yang mengharuskan kami untuk mengambil keputusan antara aku atau nyawa kedua putra kembar kami

"bagaimana keadaan kyuhyun dokter andy,?" tanya siwon ketika baru saja dokter andy keluar dari ruang ugd tempat dimana aku baru saja menerima penanganan dari dokter andy, sayup-sayup aku mendengar percakapan mereka

"dokter choi , kedua bayi kembar kalian saat ini dalam keadaan yang sangat mengkhawatirkan , mereka sangat lemah , di tambah juga nyonya kyuhyun juga mengalami anemia aku takut ini akan membahayakan nyawa kedua nya , istri dan juga anak mu , sebelum nya aku sudah memberitahu kalian , jika kehamilan male pregnant hanya bisa berhasil dengan prosentase 30 berbanding 70 , ini sangat beresiko dokter choi , kalian harus memutuskan nya , antara menyelamatkan istri atau buah hati kalian,"

Dan betapa hancurnya hatiku ketika dokter andy mengatakan semua itu kepada siwon hyung , kala itu aku berfikir jika dunia ini benar-benar tak adil bagiku , pertama kejadian dimana siwon hyung dan aku melakukan kesalahan fatal , kedua aku yang bisa mengandung dan juga di usir dari rumah dan sekarang di saat aku sudah mulai membuka hatiku untuk siwon hyung dan mencintainya kenapa aku harus di hadapkan oleh kenyataan yang mengharuskan ku memilih nyawaku sendiri atau bayiku , aku menolaknya dengan tegas permintaan siwon hyung kala itu

"kyu..." panggil siwon hyung "kau sudah baikan , kau ingin makan apa , atau kau ingin hyung belikan sesuatu?" tanya siwon hyung

"tenanglah kyu , pendarahanmu sudah berhenti , semua akan baik-baik saja , percayalah pada hyung" kata siwon hyung menenangkan ku,

"benarkah aku baik-baik saja hyung" kataku dingin "aku bahkan merasa kau membohongiku hyung,"

"baby apa maksudmu ?" tanya siwon hyung

"kau bahkan pintar menyembunyikan semua nya hyung , wae hyung ! kenapa aku harus di hadapkan dengan semua kesialan hidupku , di mulai dari kau yang membuat kehidupanku kacau dengan cintamu sekarang kau harus membuat keputusan denganku antara mempertahankan aku atau bayiku,"

Siwon terdiam mematung menatap ku dengan raut wajah yang susah untuk di artikan

"tidak hyung , jika kau memaksaku untuk mengugurkan bayiku kau tak akan mendapatkan persetujuan ku bahkan aku rela mati demi mereka ,!"

"kyu , ..." lirihnya , tubuhnya terduduk di hadapan ku , wajahnya menunjukkan mimik memohon agar aku menyetujui untuk mengugurkan bayiku ,

"lebih baik kita bercerai , jika kau memaksaku untuk mengugurkan nya, aku tak peduli dengan nyawaku hyung ! kau tau walau aku mati ketika aku melahirkan nya itu cukup membuatku bahagia , karena berhasil membawa nya melihat dunia , tapi kau menyuruhku untuk memusnahkan bayiku ! sampai mati kau tak akan mendapatkan persetujuanku hyung ! lebih baik kita berakhir hari ini juga jika kau menyuruhku untuk menandatangani kertas pernyataan yang kau buat sepihak itu !" marahku

"kyu , ku mohon , aku sangat mencintaimu kyu ku mohon ," mohon nya egois , aku membenci siwon hyung yang seperti , kau tau dia terlalu mencintaiku hingga dia bersikap bodoh kala itu,

'plakkkkk' tamparku pada siwon hyung

"aku mencintai orang bodoh selama ini ! dimana perasaan mu hyung ! kau hanya bisa egois dengan semua keinginanmu hyung !" aku mulai terisak "kau tak pernah merasakan perasaan sebagai seorang ibu hyung , aku bahkan rela mati demi mereka , wae ? karena aku sudah cukup puas untuk melihat dunia ini selama 17 tahun kehidupanku hyung , tidak hyung aku tak akan menyetujui untuk mengugurkan bayiku ! jika kau memang bersikeras memaksaku untuk mengugurkan nya ceraikan aku malam ini juga , aku tidak mau hidup dengan lelaki yang hanya peduli dengan perasaan nya,!"

"kyu ..." tangis siwon hyung pecah

Aku membawa siwon hyung ke dalam pelukan ku , aku tau siwon hyung benar-benar dilema dengan keadaan nya , walau terbesit sedikit rasa marah ketika dia memintaku untuk mengugurkan bayi kembarku

"maafkan aku hyung , mengertilah," kurasakan anggukan kepala siwon hyung di dalam pelukan ku , kala itu aku berhasil membuat calon raja menangis untuk pertama kali nya, haha...

"percayalah tuhan memiliki rencana lain untuk mu dan uri aegya kelak , ini hukuman kita hyung , kau harus menerimanya hyung , berjanjilah padaku , kelak kau akan membawa mereka kembali pulang ke orang tua kita jika memang tuhan tak mengijinkan ku untuk berkumpul bersama kalian,"

"jangan berkata seperti itu baby , ku mohon..." tangis siwon hyung

Ku renggangkan pelukan ku , aku mengharus air matanya dengan kedua telapak tanganku

"aku akan berusaha hyung , aku mencintaimu hyung..."

"aku lebih mencintaimu baby , aku lebih mencintaimu,"

.

5 bulan kemudian ,.. di hari sebelum operasiku di lakukan , ku lihat siwon hyung menatap sebuah kertas bertuliskan pernyataan dimana jika di dalam tindakan operasi terjadi kondisi kritis dimana dokter harus menyelamatkan salah satu nyawa antara aku dan bayiku , maka kami , dimana si tu tertulis dengan jelas namaku dan siwon hyung , memilih menyelamatkan nyawa bayi kami ,

"hyung... kenapa hanya di tatap , cepat tanda tangani..." pintaku di sela menahan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang

"kyu , tidak bisakah kita merubah semua ini,?" tanya nya lagi mungkin dalam satu hari ini pertanyaan ini sudah ke 100 kali nya keluar

"hmm , aku yakin , dan tak akan merubahnya hyung , ku mohon , tanda tanganilah," mohon ku

Siwon hyung dengan terpaksa menandangani surat pernyataan itu, rasa lega itu melingkupi hatiku,

"berjanjilah untuk tetap hidup demi kami kyu" pinta nya

"aku tak bisa berjanji padamu hyung , tapi bisa menjanjikan kepadamu aku kan memberikan mu dua bayi lucu yang akan mengisi kehidupan kita kelak , tanpa atau dengan ku,"

"jangan berkata seperti itu,"

"aku tak bisa menentang apa yang di rencakan tuhan ,,e uuhhhhhgghhhhh.. sakit hyung , perutku,,,,,, sakit ..." rintihku

"bertahanlahhhhh... ku mohon ," katanya

Aku sudah tak ingat apa yang kemudian terjadi hingga kau terbangun kata siwon hyung aku sempat koma selama 1 minggu , di karenakan aku mengalami pendarahan hebat , tapi aku membuktikan pada siwon hyung bahkan semua anggapan dokter terpatahkan , aku selamat dan aku bisa merawat kedua bayi kembarku hingga sekarang , bahkan aku sekarang mengandung bayi ketiga kami ,

Yah itulah pengalamanku dimana aku berjuang untuk membawa baby jun dan baby min ki ke dunia , aku hidup sampai saat ini , walau aku tak tau kelak bagaimana aku melahirkan bayi ketiga kami ini , apakah akan kembali terulang atau tidak , sejauh ini aku percaya jika semua ini akan baik baik saja, ^^

Aku akan kembali ke korea akhir minggu ini , aku sangat merindukan kampung halamanku , aku ingin melahirkan bayi ketiga ku disana , walau sebenarnya aku ingin di saat aku berjuang antara hidup dan mati membawa bayi ketigaku ke dunia ini aku ingin di temani oleh ummaku , aku tau jika itu tak mungkin , tapi aku hanya ingin merasakan dekat dengan ummaku saja , readers , aku akan melanjutkan kisah terakhirku ketika aku kembali dari korea nanti , entah aku merasakan sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi , semoga bayi yang aku kandung ini benar-benar akan memberikan kami keajaiban ,

.

"tidurlah baby ," kata siwon membuyarkan lamunan kyuhyun sejenak

"ah hyung sejak kapan kau berdiri di belakangku," tanya kyuhyun

"sejak kau memulai lamunanmu,"

"arra , ayo kita tidur hyung kuda ," ajak kyuhyun

"besok mulailah berkemas , minggu malam kita berangkat ke korea , dokter park akan memulai proyek nya rabu depan," terang siwon,

"hmmm , aku akan mengemasinya..."

.

.

"kau begitu menderita nak , maafkan appamu nak ," monolog seunghyun sembari menatap foto putra bungsunya,

"appa akan membawamu kembali ke rumah ini , maafkan appamu yang egois ini nak , maafkan appa," tangis seunghyun sembari mendekap erat foto kyuhyun di dada nya

.

"apa yang kalian dapatkan?" tanya hankyung di ujung line telepon nya dengan yongguk

'yang mulia pangeran akan tiba di korea senin pagi pukul 10 waktu korea yang mulia , dengan penerbangan terakhir dari bandara wellington,' terang yongguk

"terus pantau perkembangan nya , aku menunggu kabar kalian,"

'kami laksanakan yang mulia,'

"siwon , aboji akan membawa mu dan menantu aboji ke istana ini , kalian akan merubah korea dengan keajaiban kalian , maafkan aboji ne ," monolog hankyung

.

.

.

-TBC-


End file.
